


Take Two: The Guardian in Gotham

by highonchocolate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat-Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste is a useless Aro, Because clumsiness, But actually let’s not, Evil Lila Rossi, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I may be short but I’m willing to kick you in the kneecaps, I’d probably fall over, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Multi, and you can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highonchocolate/pseuds/highonchocolate
Summary: You want me to write my fic but tINY? Marinette goes to Gotham to stay with her Nonna Gina's friend; a mister Alfred Pennyworth, after her classmates (and Lila) take things too far. Post identity-reveal for the Miraculous team, and Adrien is #notanasshole. Sabine and Tom are good parents.---At the sound of her wheels rolling against the floor he immediately spoke up. “Gordon, there you are. I noticed you have talked with Dupain-Cheng. I don’t understand why she allowed herself to get hurt by a few kids her age. Tt. Pathetic.” At his statement she felt a flash of defensiveness and anger flare up in her chest. “Well maybe I got hurt because it was ten of them against one. Maybe I got hurt because they came up from behind and hit me over the head with a metal beam. Maybe I got hurt because they had knives and all I had was a cloth bag. I don’t knowDamian,” she spits his name like poison. “You tell me why.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain
Comments: 215
Kudos: 824





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Mari is hurt and we see Chloé and Adrien’s reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First of all, I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who commented on my outline. I know it’s surprising to see a whole chapter out already- especially one that’s over 1K words, but you all motivated me so much! I hope you like it!!!

_**Trigger warning: Name-calling and Physical Assault**  
_

_ Smack!  _ The sound of a fist colliding with flesh reverberated through the air. Marinette felt her head snap back from the force of the blow, as the warmth of her blood traced its way down her face. Its sharp iron tang filled the air as Alya and Lila looked down at her, lying on the floor, and laughed. 

Their insults filled her ears as she curled into a ball and tried to protect herself from the verbal and physical assault.

_ Bully!  _ they cried as they descended on her in a fury.

_ Loser!  _ A whispered insult as they tripped her in the hallways.

_ Unlovable.  _ A sneer when they saw how she sat alone

_ Worthless  _ they laughed as they kicked her in the ribs.

_ Liar!  _ They screamed when she tried to plead her case.

_ Useless  _ they hissed when she refused to help.

Their words filled her ears and marched in circles around her head, drowning her in the deep red tsunami of sorrow and cruelty. 

Adrien had a photoshoot, so he wasn’t there to reign them in. They took full advantage of his absence to rough her up as much as they wished.

Blow after blow, kick after kick, she laid there, eyes closed, taking the hits. Completely still, and utterly  _ numb  _ .

The sharp crack of her broken wrist, and the sickening crunch as someone stomped on her leg were the only signs that indicated they were still there. She didn’t even bother opening her eyes, even as the sharp pain of thousands of knives stabbing her leg, and spearing her wrist worked its way through her body. 

She knew what she would see.

She didn’t think she could take their harsh glares, and scowling faces. Not today.

Eventually, they got bored of pushing her around and using her as a punching bag.

They left her there, lying in a pool of her own blood. Alya hugging a tearful Lila as the latter thanked her for “avenging” her “injury”. The rest of them followed, chatting about various extracurriculars, and (in Alix and Kim’s case) discussing their latest bet.

**Triggering Scene Over**

* * *

It was hours later that Marinette found the energy to open her eyes.

She could hear Tikki fretting and flying around her worriedly. 

Her fingers twitched, sending sharp lances of pain up her arm.

As she opened her eyes, the faint buzzing in her ear solidified into words.

“-rinette! Mari! Wake up, please!” Tikki’s voice was heartbroken and terrified. “Oh my precious bug,” she cried “what did they do to you?”

It was not a question. It was the lament of a kwami, broken at the sight of her Chosen lying so lifelessly on the ground.

Her blood had crusted on her face and in her hair. She could feel the cold liquid seeping through her shirt from where she lay curled on her side. She laid there for what seemed like days until she found the energy to try and speak.

“...Tikki?” She questioned. Her voice a faint whisper. She wet her lips, ignoring the sting as she brushed the cuts on her mouth. “Tikki? Can you hear me?” She tried. Marinette’s head was pounding from the sudden noise, and she saw black flecks in her vision. Little dancing spots in the air that were slowly going larger. 

Oh Marinette! I’m so sorry this happened to you! Yes I can hear you! What do you want me to do! I can call you parents if you want! Do you want me to? Here let me get Kagami and Adrien and the rest of you team...” Tikki’s sudden frenzied rambling faded with her vision as Marinette tried to respond.

“Team.” She croaked out. “Tikki, get...team” She thought she might have responded, but she wasn’t sure. She suddenly felt very tired, Maybe she could close her eyes and just rest them for a little while…

* * *

Chloè had been relaxing at her daddy’s hotel when her phone rang. Leaning back on the plush leather seats of the sofa, she flicked her gem-encrusted sunglasses up off her face and reached over to her phone. She scoffed at the idea that someone would be stupid enough to interrupt her relaxation time, but then immediately smiled at the contact that flashed on her screen. “Maribug!!!” She chirped, waving her hands around wildly. “How are you? You’ll never guess what my daddy said-” 

“Chloè?” Instead of Marinette’s low, sweet voice, Tikki’s high pitched and worried tones greeted her.

“Hey Teeks, what’s wrong? Is Nettie okay?!” Chloé questioned. Her bright smile shifting into a frown at the sound of the Kwami instead of her friend. 

“No! It’s not okay! Lila made everyone beat up Marinette because they thought Marinette pushed her down the stairs! You have to help her!!” Tikki cried.

Chloé’s eyes blew wide in shock. “Of course I’ll help! Oh poor Mari…” she trailed off, mentally running through all the disasters that could have occurred. Snapping herself out of her downward spiral, she jumped off the couch and ran out of the hotel, phone in hand.

“Tikki,” she asked firmly, “can you tell me where you are?” “Of course!” The Kwami squeaked “We’re in the locker room at school! Please hurry, she’s not responding to me anymore!”

“I’m on it! Let me text Luka and Kagami. We need to bust that alley cat out of his photoshoot and go rescue our bug!” The blond heiress cried, tapping away at her phone.

“Oh thank you Chloé!” The Kwami responded, nearly crying with relief. 

“No problem. We’ll be there in ten!” She responded determinedly. 

Hanging up the call, she immediately texted Luka and Kagami.

**QueenofMean:** Code Pink

**QueenofMean:** Mari’s in trouble

**SnakeyBoi:** What?! Who didn’t it to her? 

**SnakeyBoi:** *did what 

**HissIAmADragon:** Who hurt our Mari-san?!

**HissIAmADragon:** They will taste my blade!!

**QueenofMean:** Do you even have to ask? It was the lying witch.

**QueenofMean:** She’s ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!

**QueenofMean:** Now come on! She’s not responding to Tikki. We need to get Adrien out of his photoshoot and then head for the locker rooms at school.

**SnakeyBoi:** I’m already halfway there.

**SnakeyBoi:** Before you ask, your girlfriend’s with me too. ;)

Rolling her eyes at the idiocy of her friends, Chloé stuffed her phone into her pocket and ran towards Kagami and Luka’s figures in the distance. As she caught up with them Kagami turned to face her as they ran. “Adrien’s at the Louvre for his shoot. I told my mother that Mari-san was in trouble, and she said she would notify Gabriel.” she informed her.

“Your mom didn't yell at you? Impressive.” Luka responded, huffing out a laugh as they sprinted for the landmark.

“For your information Luka, my mother loves Marinette, and was willing to let me go once I informed her of the situation.” The fencer responded, not even sparing him a glance.

Chloé’s feet ached in her stilettos, but Marinette needed her! She couldn’t stop for some measly foot pain! Catching sight of a familiar blond head of hair, she raced even faster towards him, Kagami and Luka hot on her heels.

Adrien opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but even as he began to speak Chloé was there, grabbing him by his arm and dragging him away from his photographer. Kagami and Luka jogged in front of them as they raced towards the school.

“What-what's going on?! Where are we going? What are we doing! Does my father even  _ know  _ that you guys have dragged me away?!” Several questions escaped his mouth as she towed him towards the school. Rolling her eyes at his idiocy, she opened her mouth to respond.

“-Lila’s gang beat up Mari. The school. Getting Mari to the hospital. No.” Kagami answered for her, deep brown eyes focused straight ahead. The fencer’s answers were blunt as always, but the tiny waver in her voice betrayed how worried she was for their friend.

To Chloé’s utter annoyance, Adrien immediately stopped in his tracks and stood stock-still. He paused for a moment, gaping at nothing in particular, before a startled cry escaped his parted lips. “WHAT?!” He yelled.

Chloé glanced over to see his normally bright green eyes darken with feral anger.

“I know. I’m worried too. For now, we just need to get her to the hospital and tell her parents.” she snapped, brushing away tears with the back of her hand. The other tightened in a vice-like grip around his arm.

She heard him take a shaky breath as she continued to run. Pushing herself to go faster and reach their friend. There would be time for tears later. Right now their priority was Marinette.

As they sped up the stairs and into the school, Chloé caught a glimpse of a sausage-haired liar walking away from the school. Ignoring the witch, she opted to race up the stairs towards her friend.

* * *

It was a sunny day at the Louvre. The sparkling glass pyramid rose majestically in the background as the sunlight glanced off the clear panes. Adrien had been standing in the light in front of the famous landmark when Kagami, Luka, and Chloe came running towards him with matching expressions of cold determination. Kagami and Chloe both had tears in their eyes, and Luka was glaring at his phone in pure, unadulterated rage. Even though he knew that look wasn’t directed at him, Adrien still shivered in fear. Whoever had made the calm, laid-back musician angry was  _ not  _ someone he wanted to meet.

He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but even as he began to speak Chloe was there, grabbing him by his arm and dragging him away from his photographer. Kagami and Luka jogged in front of them as they raced towards the school.

“What-what's going on?! Where are we going? What are we doing! Does my father even  _ know  _ that you guys have dragged me away?!” The torrent of questions tumbled from his lips as he quickly pumped his legs to match their pace.

“Lila’s gang beat up Mari. The school. Getting Mari to the hospital. No.” Kagami responded, her deep brown eyes focused straight ahead. Her answers were blunt as always, but the tiny waver in her voice betrayed how worried she was for their friend.

Adrien stopped moving as his brain tried to compute the information. Mari..was beaten up? She had to go to the hospital? What about her parents?! Did they know?! All these questions were running through his head as he tried to voice his concerns in a dignified way. The only thing that came out was “WHAT?!”

_ Yep. Nailed that one, Agreste.  _ He thought to himself.

“I know. I’m worried too. For now, we just need to get her to the hospital and tell her parents.” Chloe snapped, brushing away tears with the back of the other hand. The other tightened in a vice-like grip around his arm.

He took a shaky breath and tried to reel in his racing thoughts. Right now they needed to get to Marinette.

As they sped up the stairs and into the school, Adrien caught a glimpse of sausage-haired pigtails turning the corner towards the subway. He clearly wasn’t the only one, as he noticed Luka was fingering his guitar in a way that indicated he was going to bash someone over the head with it, and saw how Kagami's hands twitched towards her fencing sabre. Reaching the locker room, Luka nearly ripped the door off its hinges in his desperation to get to their friend. They ran inside and stopped short at the gruesome sight awaiting them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Kagami and Luka were there, but this chapter was getting a bit lengthy to me, so you will see their POV next chapter!  
> *holds out box* Comments feed my soul so please post your feedback! ALSO! Do not expect daily updates. School is a pain. Thanks for understanding! Much love!! ❤️❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Marinette gets her medical attention, and possibly a change in scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!!! So the thing is, I literally can not write anything from Luka or Kagami's POV. I just don't understand them well enough. But.. you get 2,039 words, so...enjoy? AND, I googled it and the emergency number for an ambulance in France is apparently 15? So yeah.

Barging into the locker room, the four were met with a scene that was straight out of a horror movie. The four teens felt tears come to their eyes at the sight of their friend. She was lying on her right side, curled up on the floor, surrounded by a small pool of blood. Her raven hair, normally pulled back in her signature pigtails, was messy and strewn around her head as if someone had grabbed her near the scalp and  _ yanked _ . Her left arm was loosely curled over her abdomen, limply wrapped around her. The other arm was awkwardly bent at an unnatural angle-definitely broken. They looked lower and saw her legs. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, and the left leg was fractured. You could see the jagged edges of the break through her skin. All in all, she made for a wonderfully horrifying sight. 

The four stood there. Stricken. Taking in the sight of the strong, bubbly girl lying so lifelessly on the ground. All of them angry at themselves for not staying behind to protect her. It was then, standing in an empty locker room, with the iron tang of their best friend’s blood filling the air that they all silently swore to make Lila Rossi and her gang of mindless sheep  _ pay _ .

“I know it hurts to see such a strong pillar of kindness looking so broken, but you must remain strong, and help her as much as you can.” It was Tikki’s gentle words that broke them from their murderous trains of thought. They immediately snapped into action. 

“Luka, Kagami, you both need to go to the bakery and explain to the Dupain-Chengs what happened. Adrikins, you need to explain to your father why you ditched your photographer, and ran out in the middle of a shoot. Tikki and I will take our Bug to the hospital. Got it?” Chloé ordered, once again taking the charge of the situation, even as she pulled out her phone. Navigating to the camera app, she angled it to show all of Marinette’s injuries and quickly snapped a couple of pictures from different angles. Looking away from the screen and seeing the incredulous stares of the group, she rolled her eyes and responded “For photographic evidence of her injuries!  _ Obviously _ .” She huffed “You’re all ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Now what are you waiting for? A royal proclamation?! Shoo!” 

At the sound of her exclamation, everyone rushed off to help Marinette.

* * *

Kagami and Luka immediately ran out of the school to the bakery, already worrying about the potential double akumas they might have to battle later. Dashing across the seat, they silently decided that Kagami’s blunt words were not ideal in explaining this to Tom and Sabine. The chime of the bell above the door alerted the woman in question to their presence. Making her way around the counter, she turned to greet them with a bright smile, before it dimmed to a frown at their grim faces. “Kagami, Luka, what’s wrong?” She questioned, wiping her hands on a small towel. The two in question silently exchanged looks before turning back to the small woman. 

“...It’s Marinette” Luka finally answered, fiddling with his guitar nervously. “She got assaulted by-” 

“It was that Lila girl, wasn’t it?” Sabine hissed. Glaring venomously up at them. 

“Yes it was, how did you know?” Luka questioned, shocked and taken aback at the woman’s statement.

Sabine smiled sadly, her eyes alight with fury. “I know my daughter. The instant she came home from school with that fake smile, trying to hide her torn sketchbook, I knew something was wrong.” Shaking herself out of her quiet contemplation, she directed her stare back to the two teens “Now, can you show me what’s wrong and tell Tom and I what we need to do?” 

Kagami was the one who responded this time. “We can show you the image, but you need to ensure that you won’t let your emotions get the best of you. The last thing Marinette would want to hear after getting discharged from the hospital is that her parents became akumatized.” She bluntly stated, pulling out her phone and handing it to the woman as she spoke. 

“I understand.” Sabine nodded, taking the phone from the girl’s outstretched hand. As she looked at the gruesome picture, she felt her heart break. That was her baby girl, and her so-called friends had done that to her! Looking at the two in front of her, she felt nothing but icy determination to make that liar’s castle of lies come crumbling down. 

“One of you stay and inform Tom, the other come with me. We’re going to the hospital.” She said as she handed the phone back to her daughter’s friends. Looks like she had some calls to make.

As their taxi drove to the hospital, Sabine punched in a familiar number and waited patiently for the other person to pick up. The ringing of the phone was abruptly cut off and replaced with a loud and cheery voice. 

“Sabine!” Gina exclaimed over the noise of honking cars. “How are you? And how is Marinetta?” The former quickly debriefed her mother-in-law on the situation regarding her granddaughter. She finished explaining as they pulled up to the hospital, and walked into the hospital as she waited for the older woman’s response.

“Well then! This simply must not do! I can get in contact with one of my friends in the States, and if all goes well my leetle fairy can stay with his family!” Gina exclaimed decisively. “I’ll call you back!”

Ending the call, Sabine walked into the waiting room and sat next to Luka and Chloé as she waited for her daughter.

* * *

As Luka and Kagami ran out of the locker room, Chloé looked at Adrien to see him already on the phone with his father. Closing out her photos, she quickly opened up her phone keypad and dialed 15. As she explained the situation to the officer on the other end of the call, she carefully monitored her injured friend. Ending the call she sighed and looked at the red goddess hovering near her worriedly. “Tikki,” she addressed the Kwami “you can hide in my jacket, or somewhere with Marinette. The ambulance should be here soon.” The small being looked at her gratefully before flying down to her chosen and placing a feather-light kiss on her forehead. Zooming back up to Chloé, she quickly settled in the blonde’s ponytail with a small thanks.

As she started to climb into the back of the ambulance, she was stopped by an officer demanding she go home. Looking at the man, she mustered up the coldest glare she could create and looked directly at the terrified fool. “For your information,” she sneered, pushing past him into the vehicle. “I am Chloé Bourgeois, and that girl in there is my best friend, so you will not keep me from her or I will make your life  _ very _ difficult.  _ Do you understand? _ ” She hissed, slamming the door behind her. As they drove away she caught a glimpse of his pale, terrified face before they turned the corner. Smirking to herself, she turned to her friend’s prone body lying on the stretcher, and immediately sobered up and reverted to her take-charge daughter of the mayor persona. She quietly sat in the waiting room as Marinette was rolled into the ER.

* * *

Even as Chloé was issuing her orders, Adrien was already unlocking his phone and calling Nathalie. He stood anxiously on the steps as he waited for her to pick up.

“Adrien? Mme. Tsurugi had informed me that Mlle. Dupain-Cheng was injured at school. While I admire your concern for your friend, that does not excuse your behavior during the photoshoot.” The older woman’s emotionless voice greeted him as he opened his mouth to explain.

“But Nathalie! She wasn’t just injured! She was assaulted! You should see the pictures of how she looked!” He responded angrily as he texted her the image.

There was silence on the other end of the line as she looked at the image.

“...I see. I will show this to your father. If the Dupain-Chengs agree, he would be happy to pay for her hospital bill. Do you know who did this?” The secretary’s voice was as apathetic as usual, but there was an underlying tone of concern and anger.

“We think it might have been Lila,” Adrien responded hesitantly. “I saw her outside the school when we entered, and she has been bullying Marinette for a while...There’s a hidden camera we planted in the locker room. Could you pull up the footage and see what happened?”

Yes Adrien. You also have permission to go to the hospital, but make sure you practice your piano when you get home.” 

“Thank you Nathalie.” He responded, before he heard the dial tone as she hung up.

Placing his phone in his pocket, he looked down at the reluctant green-eyed Kwami in his jacket before transforming into Chat Noir and bounding across the rooftops to the hospital. 

* * *

Kagami and Tom came running in just as Marinette’s name was called. They stood next to Sabine, Luka and Chloé as she was wheeled into the room. She had a black brace on her right wrist, and another on her left leg. She had several scrapes and bruises, and there were bandages everywhere, but she was alive. As the nurse rattled off the medical report: broken ribs and wrist, a fractured leg, as well as bruising on her arms, abdomen and face; the group felt their fury grow. Marinettte, sensing this, quickly smiled up at them and asked if they could stay the night for a movie marathon and sleepover. 

Chloé promptly burst into tears and clutched her uninjured hand. “Oh MariBug, I’m so sorry this happened to you!” she croaked out through the tears.    
“It’s not your fault, Chloé.” Marinette gently assured her. “It was Lila’s.” 

As they settled in amongst the many blankets and pillows with their food in hand, her statement was met with many calls of agreement, as well as complaints about the bully in question.

* * *

In Italy, Gina Dupain pulled out her phone and dialed a number she never thought she’d use again.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end is quiet and dignified, with a hint of a British accent.

“Hi, Alfred. I need a favor.”

* * *

Hanging up the phone, Alfred Pennyworth mulled over the interesting and saddening conversation he had just had with his old friend. Nodding to himself, he walked out of the room to find Master Bruce. If the image she sent him was anything to go by, Gina’s granddaughter desperately needed to get out of Paris.

As the Batmobile pulled into the garage, he walked over to Master Bruce and explained the situation. Although he was reluctant at first, once he saw the horrifying image, he went from unsure to furious at the thought of some teenagers doing this to their classmate! He didn’t even hesitate when he told Alfred that he would gladly have her stay in the Manor. With that reassurance, Alfred walked back upstairs to inform Gina.

* * *

In Paris the next morning, at around one AM, the movie marathon was still going strong when Sabine and Tom opened the trapdoor and peeked through. Marinette craned her head to look over from her position in the cuddle pile/blanket fort hybrid. “Maman? Papa?” She questioned. “What’s wrong?” Sabine smiled gently. “Nothing’s wrong mon bébé, it’s just…” she trailed off, unsure on how to proceed.

“How do you feel about going to Gotham, to stay with your Nonna Gina’s friend?” Tom cut in.

“His name is Alfred Pennyworth, and he works for Bruce Wayne.” Sabine added, smiling hopefully.

Marinette blinked confusedly as her Chloé and Adrien shouted with excitement at the sound of the name.

Well  _ that _ was unexpected.

Bonus:

Marinette: *thinking* Bruce Wayne...

Chloé: *rolling her eyes* Only one of the richest men in the world!

Marinette: *thinking intensifies*

Adrien: *confused in cinnamon roll* Buginette how come you don't know who he is?

Marinette's Brain:  _ error file not found _

Marinette: *sweats nervously* Um... he's not big in the fashion industry??

Chloé and Adrien: *facepalm*

* * *

Guys look! I have a [tumblr](https://highonchocolate.tumblr.com/)!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please tell me in the comments if you liked it or not. Less comments=higher anxiety over my writing skills. I am very much so insecure, so please. Comment. And that is all- no. I lied. About my tumblr, I will begin cross-posting this on there as well so...yeah! Check it out please. Much love!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which the Waynes learn of Marinette’s arrival, and Marinette preps for Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’re gonna assume that Mari was beaten up Wednesday, and Bruce talks with his family on Thursday. I’m sorry this was late, I couldn’t figure out how to end the chapter in a not-rushed/abrupt way. Also! No hate shall be shown towards the Lila commenter on my wholesome story! I view their comments as a way to learn, and as constructive criticism, so don’t be rude. Thank you!!!

Bruce sat at the head of the long oak dining table and waited for his children to make their way into the room for dinner. They came in as a staggered group; Jason arguing about some novel with Dick while Tim and Damian brought up the back as they discussed their patrol routes for the night. After Alfred and Damian helped serve the food, Bruce cleared his throat pointedly and waited for everyone to pay attention. 

Once everyone had looked up from their discussions he spoke. “Alfred has a friend named Gina; and she had called this evening to see if her granddaughter could stay with us. She lives in Paris; but her classmates were bullying her and her parents thought a change of scenery would do her some good. I have agreed to let her stay with us in the Manor.” Even before he had finished speaking the table erupted with different questions from his children.

“Bruce are you sure this is wise?” Tim questioned over Dick’s ecstatic squealing (“I’ve always wanted a little sister!!!”), and Jason’s grumbling (“Shut the fuck up Dickhead. I don’t know why the fuck B is bringing someone into this house to live with this dysfunctional family.”). Ignoring his siblings; he pressed on “I mean, how are we going to hide Batman and the vigilante stuff from her?” As Bruce paused to answer Damian stood up and scowled. “Tt. This is a moronic decision. Inform me of when this girl is to arrive and inform _her_ to stay out of my way.” He lifted his chin and crossed his arms before marching out of the room.

After Damian’s outburst, Jason looked over from where he was arguing with Dick and added his input “Timbo’s right, B. How are we going to hide that from her?” 

“We’ll have to make sure at least two of you remain in the manor each night so that she doesn’t get too suspicious.” He answered. “Now, the only reason I agreed to letting her stay here was namely for Alfred, and also because of what her classmates did to her” 

“What do you mean, Bruce?” Dick questioned. “Did they like assault her or something?”

“Or something” He responded grimly before sending the photo to all three of them. 

As they looked at the photo, he observed their reactions to the image. Dick was not smiling for once, and his sunny blue eyes had darkened to an icy frost. His whole body was tense; and his jaw was so clenched his teeth were grinding together. Jason was standing up with two guns locked and loaded in his hands. He had also managed to procure a knife from somewhere, which appeared as he leant forward and asked “What were the names of the people who did this again?” in a completely lethal tone. Tim, already hacking away at his computer responded “Not there yet, but from what I can find out, she goes to College Francois DuPont and she’s fifteen.” He briefly looked up and made eye contact with Bruce before asking “How fast do you think we can get our lawyers onto those kids B?” At the declarations of his children, Bruce closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “We can not file any lawsuits yet, not without Marinette’s permission.” He answered, sighing tiredly. “Marinette?” Dick questioned. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Tim responded instantly. “That’s her name.” 

“She will be coming on Monday, and Alfred will be picking her up from the airport. She is also going to attend GA, so someone please tell Damian.” Bruce said as he stood from the table. “Now hurry up, we have patrol tonight, and there have been rumors about a drug ring near Crime Alley.”

* * *

After coming back from the hospital and having a sleepover Thursday night, Chloé and Adrien were completely sleep-deprived as they trudged into school the next morning. Settling into her usual seat beside Sabrina, Chloé silently thanked all the Kwami that she didn’t have to sit next to Lila. Halfway though class, Mrs. Bustier suddenly frowned and looked at the back row. “Does anyone know where Marinette is? She still hasn’t arrived yet!”

“Probably still sleeping at home! She’ll come in completely late as usual!” Alya cackled. At her words, Chloé felt her entire body heat up with righteous indignity. She opened her mouth to tell that wannabe tabloid reporter to get her facts straight, but then Adrien caught her eye and shook his head. He then pointed at his phone, and mimed unlocking it before pointing to her. Catching the hint, she checked her messages to see that Marinette had sent them a text.

 **FashionableBug:** Mari said to tell Chloé and Adrien not to do anything to Lila or anyone else that starts making stuff up. (From Luka btw)

 **You’reUnderAgreste:** Me-ouch, My Lady. I would never!

 **QueenofMean:** shut it with the puns, Noir. Maribug, I will only listen to you because you’re injured and I’m not going to go against your wishes.

Putting her phone away, Chloé resigned herself to a miserable school day. 

* * *

After school, she walked into Marinette’s room and flopped dramatically onto the chaise, before letting out a long groan.

“That bad?” Mari chuckled as she scribbled sketched one-handedly in her design notebook. 

“You have no idea.” Chloé responded. 

Their conversation continued into mundane things, such as everyone’s patrol routes, and various theories on who Hawkmoth was. ~~Totally normal topics for teenagers.~~ As the day drew to a close, they made plans for everyone to come over to start packing the next day before Chloé left the bakery and headed home.

* * *

Come Saturday, Marinette, Chloé and Luka spent the morning playing board games one handed “to level the playing field” as Luka put it and eating lots of cookies and pastries-provided by Marinette’s parents of course. Adrien and Kagami were attending their various classes until afternoon, so the remaining three spent their time relaxing, and coming up with a list of things to pack for Mari’s stay in Gotham. Two o’ clock rolled around, and the bells over the bakery jingled to announce the arrival of the final members of the packing committee. 

Any plans to begin their assignment of somehow fitting all Marinette’s fabrics into the suitcase were cut short by an Akuma. 

They all transformed, even though Kagami and Luka has been _extremely_ reluctant to let Mari go even though the suit temporarily healed her injuries. Climbing through her roof hatch, they set out across the rooftops to defeat their latest villain.

* * *

Five hours later, the teen heroes dropped into her room, and detransformed in various flashes of multicolored lights. They collapsed onto the bed and chairs and silently agreed to just _sleep_ , and get the packing done the next day.

* * *

All of Sunday was spent throwing various clothes and accessories into Mari’s pink and black suitcase. There were several sweaters and hoodies (added by Chloé), as well as several leggings and many thick pajama pants (Sabine).

Adrien (with the help of Tom) had _somehow_ managed to pack over ten different pun-covered t-shirts, and by the time they were discovered, they had been buried under piles upon piles of fluffy socks from Kagami. Luka also threw in some scarves before Marinette added some toiletries, her sewing kit, and her computer.

Picking up the backpack she had decided to use as a carry-on, Marinette rifled through it to make sure she had everything in there as well.

Spare change of clothes in case she loses her suitcase? Check. Phone, headphones, and charger? Check. Sketchbook and pencils? Check. Disguised Miracle Box? Check.

She turned to her family (Not her teammates, not her friends, but her family.) and smiled. It was small, and bittersweet, but it was a smile. “Alright guys, I guess I’m all set.” She said, before joining them all in a group hug. They offered her soft, tearful smiles before Tom carried her big suitcase down the stairs. 

That night, Marinette fell asleep surrounded by all the people she loved, and she couldn’t have been happier.

* * *

The next day, her Papa carried her downstairs and placed her into her wheelchair (since she had a broken foot, and couldn’t use her leg, they had given her a wheelchair) before wheeling her outside and placing her into the car waiting by the street. 

Her friends were all inside, and she gripped Adrien’s hand tightly as they drove to the airport. 

As she stood to board the plane, she turned back to catch one last glimpse of them all. Chloé was leaning into Kagami’s side who was holding her girlfriend’s hand tightly. Adrien was waving wildly, and Luka and her parents all raised one hand in farewell. Her Maman and Papa has some red rimming their eyes, but they smiled at her as she was wheeled into the plane. Next stop: Gotham, New Jersey.

* * *

Since her flight left Paris at 10 AM, she was set to arrive in Gotham at around 12 PM/noon. With that in mind, she decided to stay awake for the entire flight so that her body could adjust better. 

As they crossed the Atlantic, Marinette, sitting in first class thanks to Chloé and Adrien’s combined nagging; popped her earbuds in, and began to sketch. 

She stared out the window as she touched down, shocked by all the fog and darkness in the city. As she collected her bags, and wheeled her way outside to look for her host family, she couldn’t help but notice how everyone in this city was much more on edge than most normal people. ‘They act as though they are expecting an attack at any second of the day.’ She mused to herself. Her train of thought was cut off by the sight of an elderly man with a powerful aura standing next to a limo with a sign saying “Marinette Dupain-Cheng”. She wheeled her way over to him and smiled brightly. “Salut! My name is Marinette! What is yours, Monsieur!” She questioned, holding out her hand for a handshake.

“It’s lovely to meet you Miss Marinette, my name is Alfred Pennyworth.” Alfred responded, smiling gently down at her. “Now let’s get you and your bags in the car, shall we?” He reaches out to shake her hand, and the moment their fingers touched her vision was filled with dark blue and red. She laughed and smiled up at him. **“It is an honor to meet you, noble Peacock.”** She greeted him in the Guardian language, honoring his position as a True Holder. **“And it is an honor to meet you as well, Ladybug.”** He answered. She grinned and allowed him to help her into the back of the limo before he climbed into the driver's seat and they sped off to Wayne Manor. 

* * *

  
When he saw the young girl, Alfred was shocked to say the least. She was roughly 5’ 4” (162.5 cm), and was very petite. Her stature, combined with her wheelchair, wrist brace, and the cast on her leg, all strengthened his resolve to protect the young girl from any further harm. That was only intensified when their auras recognized each other. How could anyone place the responsibility of upholding balance on such a young child? 

As he drove to the Manor, she informed him that the Cat, Bee, Dragon and Snake were active on her team. Before he could ask her what the threat they were battling was, they had arrived at the Manor, and she had immediately tensed and gone silent.

Deciding that it was better to ask more questions later, he got out of the car to retrieve her bags and chair. Master Bruce and three of his children except for Master Damian were waiting in front of the doors to the Manor, and they all waited patiently for her as she exited the car. 

* * *

Marinette was nervous. Sure, taking to Monsieur Alfred was really fun, and she couldn’t wait to tell him more about Paris, but now she was meeting her actual host family! What if they didn’t like her? What if they decided to send her back?! Then what would she do?? A small cough interrupted her downward spiral, and she looked up from her lap to see Monsieur Alfred waiting in front of the open door with her wheelchair. Grabbing her backpack, she awkwardly maneuvered herself into the chair and allowed herself to be wheeled out in front so she could meet Monsieur Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Look, I have a [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/highonchocolate)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please? 🥺 Also, I’m going to try and update weekly, so yeah! 😁


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Mari gets settled into the Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on this fic! I read all of them, and I swear all of you are so sweet. Also thank you to ShadedIceDraconis for pointing out a typo! I write these at like 12 AM on my phone w/ out my glasses so there was bound to be an error at some point XD. Thanks for telling me!!  
> Also! When italics are in quotations (“”) then Marinette is speaking French. If the italics don't have quotations, that’s people’s thoughts.

After patrol, Dick made his way to bed, mulling over the announcement Bruce had made at dinner. When he had seen that picture, he had wanted to join Jason on his Paris killing spree. That girl- _Marinette, was it?_ \- seemed to be in need of a better place to stay, and he was happy they could provide it to her. At the same time, he had no idea how to treat a young teenage girl! _What does she like? Sports? Dresses? Both? None?_ He had no idea! As he lay there having a breakdown in a slight panic, he couldn’t force the image of her broken, bloody body out of his head. He wondered what kind of person that sort of assault would turn her into. He had seen greater people snap after such emotional and physical wounds. 

Meanwhile, Jason, Tim and Damian were facing similar dilemmas over the girl in question. 

Jason had no idea how to handle teenagers, especially ones that had been assaulted. _Suffering through fucked-up shit like that would definitely leave you with some trauma._ He thought to himself. _Maybe we should ask her about her boundaries._ His coping method involved wearing a red helmet and gallivanting around the rooftops of Gotham, looking for excuses to shoot people. He didn’t exactly think that was the best way to help her out. _Sure_ , he grumbled, _I’ll just walk over to her, hand her some Kevlar and a grapple before pushing her off the top of fucking Wayne Enterprises in hopes that she’ll get it right. ‘Cause that’s totally fucking healthy!_

Tim on the other hand, was completely and utterly _paranoid_ . Sure, he was definitely worried about that girl, considering that it looked like she had lost a lot of blood; but at the same time, he was worried about exposing their identities to her. Just one slip up, and she would know exactly what the Wayne family did at night. Not to mention that if they ended up getting injured, they’d have to figure out how to hide it from her. As he hacked into her school records, he noticed that she had filed several bullying complaints that had never been acknowledged, as well as a request to transfer classrooms that had been dismissed. _Just how corrupt is this school?!_ He thought to himself as he saw how the principal- _Monsieur Damocles_ \- has bent to one girl’s every whim, just because her father was the Mayor! _Abuse of power, and ignoring bullying reports?_ He thought to himself. _This is not going to end well for them._ With that, he completely launched himself into digging up every bit of dirt he could find on that school and it’s staff; completely forgetting about his original panic over being discovered.

And as for Damian, he was completely furious that there would be another person living in the Manor with them! Not to mention she had to go to Gotham Academy with him as well! He hadn’t even met this _Marinette_ , and she was already proving to be a pain. 

* * *

As the day of their Marinette’s arrival dawned bright and clear, four members of the family waited for the arrival of their last member and guest. Bruce was slightly nervous. He had never had a girl so young stay in the Manor before, and he didn’t know how to greet her. _Did he shake her hand? Smile and wave? Shake her hand then smile? Wave then shake?_

Dick, however, was full of excitement that their new guest was arriving in a couple of hours. He wondered if she knew any gymnastics, and if she would be willing to do some flexibility-related stretches and workouts with him.

All his other children were scattered throughout the city, doing various different things. Jason was up in the Manor library, reading his latest novel. Tim was in his office at WE, finishing up some paperwork he had wanted to fill out before Marinette arrived. Damian, thankfully, was at school, and wouldn’t be returning until later in the evening.

His thoughts were cut short by Tim’s arrival. As he walked into the kitchen and came back with a large mug of coffee, Jason trudged downstairs, and they all sat around in the living room continuing to work and read as they waited for Marinette and Alfred.

Half an hour later, Bruce was alerted to the gates in front of the Manor opening. They all lined up outside the house and watched as the sleek, black limo pulled up in front of the house. 

They waited patiently as Alfred got out of the car and headed to the trunk before opening it and taking out a suitcase, and what looked like a foldable wheelchair. The four of them were confused. _Why would she need a wheelchair? Surely her classmates hadn’t injured her that badly?_ Their thoughts were cut off by Alfred opening the back door on the opposite side of the car. He bent down and proceeded to open the wheelchair, before wheeling it around to face the family. When they caught their first glimpse of their guest, they were absolutely _floored._

They had all seen many worse injuries during their nightly patrols, and several injured children years younger than her, but when they saw Marinette, they were shocked into silence at her battered appearance.

She was a decent height at around 5’ 4”, but compared to Bruce and Jason she was absolutely tiny. She had several dark purple-blue bruises that contrasted sharply with her pale skin as well as an angry gash covered in stitches on her forehead. She also sported a clunky cast and a thick brace on her leg and wrist. With her dark hair pulled into space buns, and blue eyes, as well as how small and bruised she looked, they all felt a rush of protectiveness flood through them when they saw her. 

Their silent shock was interrupted by Jason leaning over to Bruce and whispering angrily “You said her _classmates_ did this to her?!” At his exclamation, the other three tensed in anger at the reminder that her old friends had been the ones to injure her so severely. They were snapped out of their thoughts by Marinette speaking.

“Bonjour, Monsieur Wayne! Thank you for letting me stay in your house with you! I promise I’ll do my best to not be a bother to you and your family.” Her voice was slightly rough from when she had been crying, but she spoke sweetly, and politely. At her statement, Jason jumped in “No problem Pixie Stick! The only nuisance here is the Demon Spawn, and he’s not home yet.” She blinked up at him, before her mouth twitched up into a half-smile. “Thank you, Monsieur. I’m sorry but I didn’t get your name…” she trailed off. 

“Sorry about that Sunshine, he’s Jason, I’m Dick, and the sleep deprived one is Tim.” Dick interjected. “And you don’t have to call us Monsieur, either. Just our names are fine.” 

“Oh okay. Thank you Mister Bruce, and thank you Dick! I’m Marinette, but I’m sure you knew that already. You can call me Mari if you’d like. I’m not very picky about nicknames!” She laughed. 

“Now if the young Masters are done with their introductions, I will gladly show Miss Marinette to her room.” Alfred cut in. “Thank you Monsieur Alfred, that would be wonderful.” The girl in question smiled up at him from her seat in the wheelchair before he wheeled her inside.

* * *

Marinette thanked Alfred as he wheeled her into her room. He mentioned that someone named “Damian” was at school, and that she would be attending school after she gets adjusted to the time difference. After he left, she opened her bag to let the Kwami out, and waited for their excited chattering to calm down. Once they had quieted, she spoke. “Hey Tikki? Do you think it was wrong to tell Alfred about the Miraculi being active in Paris?” she questioned as she fiddled with the straps on her bag. ”I was just so excited to meet another wielder that everything slipped out!” 

The Kwami was quick to reassure her. “Oh no Marinette, it's okay. SInce you are the Guardian now, you need all the help you can get. And besides, you already recognized each other’s auras, so there was no point in trying to hide it!” She flew up to her face and patted her unbruised cheek gently. 

_“Oh no! I completely forgot to tell Alfred that I’m the Guardian!”_ She shrieked. _“What if he gets mad at me for being too inexperienced?! He’ll kick me out and I’ll have to live on the streets! Then I’ll end up becoming part of the Crime Alley hierarchy, living alone in an abandoned building with a stray cat named Tommy! Tikki this is a disaster! A disaster!!”_ She would have continued to ramble in french, if it wasn't for the fact that Wayzz had flown up to her and reminded her that she needed to shower because she had been on an airplane and in the airport.

Several curses, near falls, and plastic cast coverings later, Marinette limped out of the shower, exhausted but clean. She quickly tied her hair onto a messy bun before changing into warm leggings (although she couldn’t fully pull one side down due to her cast) and a sweater. Gotham was cold! She let the Kwami roam around her giant room as she put her clothes into her closet. 

After settling in, she plugged in her phone and texted her friends. 

**FashionableBug:** Just got everything organized and took a shower. Turns out M. Wayne has four kids! I met Dick, Jason and Tim, and apparently Damian is at school. 

**QueenofMean:** Maribug! How dare u not text us as soon as you arrived! Ur plane landed over three hours ago! 

**Snakey Boi:** Chlo’s right, Mari. We were all worried bout u.

 **FahsionableBug:** Sorry u guys. Everything was going so fast I completely 4got!

 **FashionableBug:** Also I met a Peacock wielder!!!!!!!

 **You’reUnderAgreste:** Really?! Buginette thats amazingggg

 **DragonGurl:** Wonderful news indeed, Mari. They must have lots of advice for you.

 **QueenofMean:** !!!!!! 

**QueenofMean:** Nettie thats awesome!!!!!!

 **SnakeyBoi:** Thats totally great!

 **SnakeyBoi:** Also who is it???

 **FashionableBug:** lol Luka its Alfred their butler. Tho hes more like a grandfather

 **FashionableBug:** Anyways, I’m going to go find the kitchen. I wanna make the Kwami some macarons!

 **FashionableBug:** Bye!!!

 **DragonGurl:** Bye Marinette.

 **You’reUnderAgreste:** Bye Bugaboo!

 **QueenofMean:** Bye Bug!

 **SnakeyBoi:** Bye Mari!

Marinette smiled as she put her phone down. Glancing over at the Kwami flying around the room, she stretched before calling out “I’m going to see if I can bake in the kitchen. Do any of you want to join me?” Before she had even finished her sentence Tikki and Kaalki were flying over to her and nestling in her bun. Laughing at their antics, she maneuvered herself into the chair before wheeling herself down the hall. She hadn’t gone very far when she bumped into Alfred walking out of another door. "Salut, Monsieur Alfred! Would you mind showing me where the kitchen is? I was thinking of making some sweet treats for my...friends.” At her statement, Tikki and Kaalki poked their heads out of her bun to wave, before hiding again. Smiling, Alfred turned to her and spoke. “Of course Guardian. Right this way.” Her eyes darted to meet his hesitantly. “You aren’t mad that I’m the Guardian?” Alfred paused and looked her directly in the eyes. “Miss Marinette, I am in no way questioning your capabilities as a Guardian. You are very powerful, and I have no doubt you will do an amazing job. I am simply upset over how you seem to have no Mentor or any form of Guidance to help you.” Sighing in relief, she smiled. “Well, my old Master lost his memories because he had to give up his memories after being compromised. I do have the Grimoire though, and I was also hoping you would help me as well?” She questioned, looking up at him hesitantly. As they walked into the kitchen, he bowed to her and stated “It would be my greatest honor to assist you, Great Guardian.” She laughed and thanked him before beginning to bake. 

She hummed a simple melody designed to bring about calm and peace, and soon she was happily working in her own tranquil little bubble. 

An hour later, as she was frosting the little pastries, Jason walked in, drawn by the smell of sugar and freshly baked goods. “Hey Alfred! What cooki-” he cut himself off. “Sorry Pixie Stick, I thought you were Alfred. Only he can make something worth eating in this house!” 

“Oh it’s no problem Jason, I was just making macarons. My parents own a bakery, so I’m kinda used to just baking whenever.” She laughed softly

“Damn Pixie, macarons?! You haven’t been here a day, and you’re already much nicer than all my asshole brothers!” 

“Yeah, well these are for after dinner, so no touching ‘till then!” She warned.

He sat at the counter and scrolled through his phone as she decorated the pastries. Soon enough, she had them all completed and proceeded to carefully take the tray and wheel over to the fridge. Before she could move an inch, Jason had leapt up and placed the tray in its designated spot. “Sorry Pix, but I’ll get that for ya. We don’t need you accidentally crashing or dropping these heavenly treats!” He laughed.

She crossed her arms and pouted up at him, before her mouth stretched into a wide grin. As she wheeled herself into the dining room, she swiftly turned her head and stuck her tongue out before disappearing through the door into the room beyond.

* * *

Dinner with the Wayne family was a rambunctious affair. Dick and Jason bantered good-naturedly over their meals as Bruce sighed tiredly in the background. Tim moved lethargically, downing giant gulps of coffee as he ate his meal. Damian apparently was studying with his friend Jon, and therefore wouldn't be eating with them. They all smiled and laughed as they talked through dinner. Marinette told them about her friends, before adding that they’d probably video call her tomorrow so they could meet the family. Bruce assured her that it was not a problem and added that he would be glad to speak with her parents. After eating, she headed up to her room to work on the outfit she had been sketching on the plane. 

She immersed herself in designing, and ended up finally going to sleep shortly after midnight. The Kwami flew over to their little nest of pillows and blankets, and she turned off the lights before drifting off to sleep. Her dreams were plagued by nightmares of looming shadows and ethereal dark butterflies destroying the world in fire. She watched in helpless terror, stuck in her Ladybug persona, unable help as the world burned. The horrific dreamscape was shattered by the sound of her phone blaring out an Akuma alarm. 

She leaped out of bed and shut off the shrill noise as she called for Tikki and Kaalki before leaping through the portal and into Paris.

She ended up in a ravaged, unrecognizable landscape covered in flames. Looks like her dream had been semi-accurate after all. The Eiffel Tower was partially melted, and fires were cropping up all over the city. The four simultaneous thuds behind her signified the arrival of her team. As one they looked upon their ravaged city and charged the Akuma.

* * *

Look, guys! I have a [tumblr](https://highonchocolate.tumblr.com)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please? They feed my writer's heart, and I read every single one. I'll see you next week! Much love!! ❤️❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which there is an Akuma, Mari gets help, and then Damian comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for their ages, Alfred is classified, Bruce is 44, Dick is 23, Jason is 20, Tim is 18, Marinette is 16, and Damian is 14. Because canon died a long time ago. Anyway, this is NOT a Daminette, instead I was planning on having Mari be like an older sister to Damian, and kinda be a wingwoman to get DamiJon together. And maybe have some minor TimKon or something. Also,I think my outline died in a hole. I’m probably not going to follow it anymore, sorry. 😁Possible trigger warning: slightly graphic descriptions of a fire-related Akuma, and mentions of pyromania. If I offend you by portraying that improperly, please be polite and tell me! I will edit this if needed, I promise! (Pyromania-an impulse control disorder in which individuals repeatedly fail to resist impulses to deliberately start fires, in order to relieve tension or for instant gratification.)

They raced over the rooftops towards the center of the city, where they could see a tiny figure blasting waves of fire in all directions. As they neared the Akuma, they noticed that they looked female, and they were surprisingly color-coordinated. She had coal black skin, with glowing red runes inked over her flesh. Her eyes were like embers, and her hair shifted and changed like a living flame. Everywhere she glanced would immediately catch fire, and she shot some sort of substance from her clawed hands that made the poor victim stop running in terror and instead smile dazedly at the flames.

Chat, Queen Bee and Viperion set about rescuing the civilians as Ladybug and Ryuko engaged the Akuma. They dodged her blasts, dancing around her as they looked for her Akumatized object. She screamed defiantly, shouting her fury towards the sky. “I am Inferno! They mocked my love, now they will feel it too! Let them be purified in my flame!” The two heroes exchanged a confused glance at her wording.

 _What would fire have to do with love?_ Marinette thought as she backflipped neatly out of the way. Thinking back to Inferno’s powers, she felt the puzzle pieces begin to slide into place as she observed the Akuma.

As the five of them watched, Inferno turned her gaze on a civilian, and he started to catch fire. Before he could panic, she hit him with the substance, and he started to grin, even as he burned alive before their eyes. 

Marinette felt vomit rose in her throat as she looked at his blackened corpse, still smiling even in death. She saw her horrified and sickened expression echoed on the faces of her teammates. She forced herself to look away before she lost her dinner on the rooftop.

As the Akuma made her way towards a school, cutting a swath of destruction in her wake, she called for a regroup and a hurried discussion.

One lucky charm and three Second Chances later, they had managed to lead the Akuma into an abandoned building. Immediately, there were three simultaneous calls of “Cataclysm!” “Venom!” and “Wind Dragon!”. As Inferno froze from the paralysis, Chat destroyed the floor, and she fell through with her arms trapped by her side. Ryuko shifted into a gust of wind and stirred up dirt, making it impossible for Inferno to look at any of them. 

As the Akuma thrashed in her restraints, Marinette leaned forward and grabbed the akumatized object (a silver lighter) before breaking it and purifying the Akuma. She cast her Cure and watched with bittersweet relief as it washed through the broken city. 

She was glad she could fix everything, but it never should have been broken in the first place. As the last buildings were repaired, and the few stragglers were returning to their evening activities, she turned to her team. “I’ll call you in the evening over there. Or I guess in the afternoon tomorrow, considering the time difference.“ She frowned, trying to calculate the hours. “We’ll report then.” Her team nodded as she stepped through the portal into Gotham.

* * *

Stepping into her room, she checked the time and saw that it was already 7:15. Panicking, she ran over to her wheelchair and sat down before detransforming. Realizing she was still in her pajamas, she wheeled over to the closet and pulled on a sweater. She quickly swapped out her pajama pants for loose sweatpants, seeing as she didn't have time to wrangle leggings over her cast. Rushing to the bathroom, she awkwardly brushed her teeth before making her way to the kitchen.

* * *

When she wheeled into the kitchen for breakfast, Alfred looked at her intently before asking “How are your injuries, Miss Marinette?” She paused before answering, and cast a glance towards Tim, who was distracted trying to make coffee. Confirming his attention was elsewhere, she quietly answered “My current injuries are doing well, Monsieur Alfred, but the phantom pains I could do without.” He paused in his cooking and turned towards her worriedly. “Phantom pain?” Instead of answering, she navigated to the Ladyblog on her phone before tilting the screen towards him. Tim stumbled out of the room, coffee in hand muttering something about “Three hours’ and “pumpkin grenades”. Ignoring his strange comments, she turned back to Alfred and handed him her phone.

He scrolled through the website as she began eating. As she ate, his face paled at the videos of all their battles. Sensing his unasked question she quickly spoke up. “My cure restores everything. Nobody but me and the rest of the Holders remember the fights, so you don’t have to worry.” He looked shocked at her sentence. “Miss Marinette! That is all well and good, but do you not have anyone to guide you at all? What about the Master that entrusted the jewels to you?” She looked down sadly at her plate. “He lost all his memories when he gave up the Guardianship to me. Hawkmoth had figured him out, and we were in the middle of a battle.” She paused, pushing food around her plate before she continued speaking. “There wasn’t any time for him to do anything. Transferring Guardianship was the only viable option at the moment.” There was a long beat of silence before Alfred responded. “You are video calling your friends tonight are you not?” Confused at his change of subject, she looked up at him curiously. “I am. Why?” A determined look crossed his face. “I am going to help you all unmask this villain. Even if it means getting other heroes involved.” At his statement, she was shocked into silence. “...You would help us?” She questioned hesitantly. At his firm nod, she nearly burst into tears, and grabbed him in a fierce hug. “Thank you, Alfred” She choked out. “Thank you so much.” He said nothing, only hugged her tighter. 

* * *

After their emotional conversation, Marinette headed upstairs to continue working on Jagged’s latest commission. A full suit and an evening gown for him and Penny to wear at the Wayne Gala. Six hours flew by in her designing haze, and when she finally looked up, it was already two hours past noon. Ignoring her stomach, she continued directing the Kwami as they pinned together the rough beginnings of the suit under her careful watch.

At around three, Alfred brought her a sandwich before gently admonishing her for her lack of self-care. She smiled sheepishly at him before continuing to pin the hem of the pants. He sighed tiredly before leaving her fabric-filled room. 

Soon enough, it was dinner, and Marinette headed downstairs to eat. She met one of Dick’s friends, a really sweet woman named Barbara, who was also in a wheelchair. She spent the whole meal giving Mari different tips on how to use the wheelchair. They included things from keeping your stuff from getting tangled in the wheels, to instructions on how to make sharp turns. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a teen a couple years younger than her storm into the dining room with a scowl on his face. He ignored her completely, sitting down with a huff.

She locked eyes with Barbara, who shrugged at her like ‘ _what can you do?’_ before continuing to eat. 

* * *

After dinner was over, she wheeled into her room after telling Alfred that she would be talking with her friends soon. At nine PM, he walked into her room just as her phone buzzed with a Video Call request. Accepting, she leaned back against the headboard and he stood by her bed as they waited for her team to report. 

Luka spoke first. “The Akuma’s name was Inferno. She is a pyromaniac who’s friends had mocked her and told her to ‘get help’ upon discovering her obsession. However, she does not burn down buildings, and only lights small candles to burn old notes.” “So they were being unnecessarily cruel, and judging without all the facts?” Kagami asked. He nodded once and then waited. “Moving on,” Marinette spoke. “Chloé, continue please.” “Alright Nettie-Bug. So her powers were the ability to set anything on fire with her gaze, and she could make the civilians love the fire even as they burned in it. Which is a nod to her pyromania.” She said. “She had no other powers, but those two were a deadly combination.”

“As for casualties,” Adrien continued, “the Eiffel Tower was melted and several buildings all over the city had burned to the ground. Not to mention all the plant and animal life as well. And out of 2,161,000 Parisians, 670,000 were burned alive and brought back by your Cure.” Marinette dropped her head into her palms and groaned out loud. “This was definitely one of the more powerful Akumas. I think that might have been one of the top three in terms of the death toll.” She remarked grimly. “Kagami?” “Chat had burns on his back and shoulders from holding up a beam so some civilians could get away. Queen Bee and Viperion had burns on their forearms and palms from lifting debris, and you were burned on your arms and back. Since I was able to shift into the elements, I only had minor burns on my hands.” The fencer spoke. Adrien let out a low whistle. “So this was not the worst we’ve had, but this definitely shouldn’t be categorized as one of the less damaging fights.” Marinette summed up. “Yeah, basically.” Chloé nodded. 

Alfred, who had remained silent the whole conversation, chose to speak up. “I assume you are all members of Miss Marinette’s team?” He asked. “Holy fuck!” Adrien screamed, just as Luka and Chloé both yelled curses of their own. Kagami didn’t say anything, but her hand had moved and was now resting defensively on her fencing sabre. “Oh!” Marinette laughed “I forgot to introduce you to Monsieur Alfred! He’s a true Peacock, and he said he’ll help us defeat Hawkmoth and Mayura.” At her statement, her friends immediately tensed, but they smiled at the elderly man on screen. They talked for a few minutes, but before he went downstairs he promised that he would talk to the Justice League. When they had asked him how he was going to do that, he had simply smiled and said “I have my ways,” and then left. After he had gone, Kagami spoke up, voicing everyone’s concern. “Mari, are you sure you can trust him?” Marinette immediately nodded. “Our auras recognised each other, and there’s no way of faking that without it leaving a mark on your soul. His soul was not corrupted, so he’s definitely a true holder.” At her explanation, everyone relaxed and their strained smiles softened into genuine grins. With the harder part of the evening done with, the five of them talked and laughed together for hours. 

* * *

The rest of the week passed by in a similar manner, except for when she _finally_ had an actual conversation with Damian. Looking back, it was not the best way to meet someone, but hey. He had started it!

The afternoon after Inferno, Bruce had spoken with her parents about the intricacies of her stay before informing her that she would be in Gotham until May, but would be going back to Paris for Christmas and New Year’s. As soon as he had announced the duration of her stay, Damian had scowled (again!) and walked out of the room. Marinette had no idea why he disliked her so much. He hadn’t even looked at her at all! Making up her mind to speak with him, she wheeled herself into the living room where he was sketching.

At the sound of her wheels rolling against the floor he immediately spoke up. “Gordon, there you are. I noticed you have talked with Dupain-Cheng. I don’t understand why she allowed herself to get hurt by a few kids her age. Tt. Pathetic.” At his statement she felt a flash of defensiveness and anger flare up in her chest. “Well maybe I got hurt because it was ten of them against one. Maybe I got hurt because they came up from behind and hit me over the head with a metal beam. Maybe I got hurt because they had knives and all I had was a cloth bag. I don’t know _Damian_ ,” she spits his name like poison. “You tell me why.” As soon as she had begun speaking he had stiffened, and after she finished he slowly lifted his head to look at her for the first time. He made no outward reaction towards her injuries and bruises, which were a sickly blue-green, but she saw the flash or shock in his eyes. Wheeling past him, she called over her shoulder “Don’t make assumptions about things you don’t know, kid.” He bristled at her wording, before tilting his nose up and haughtily responding. “I am only two years younger than you, Dupain-Cheng. I am by no means a child.” Refusing to respond, she simply made her way upstairs, steadfastly ignoring the pangs of hurt in her chest and the stinging of tears in her eyes from his earlier comment.

* * *

After that wonderful interaction, Marinette did her best to stay out of Damian’s way. Before she knew it, Sunday rolled around, and her wrist brace had finally come off. She had never been more grateful towards accelerated Ladybug healing. She went to bed, and soon enough she was waking up the following Monday to go to school.

* * *

Check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/highonchocolate)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Almost Halloween!!! 🧡💜🖤🧡🖤💜 I hope you all stay safe, and have lots of fun (and get candy, if you like candy)! Leave a comment if you liked this chapter!! Also, starting next month, I’m going to try doing MariBat Platonic November, so the updates might be weird. Here’s your warning in advance! And a question for you: should Adrien be with Luka? Yay or nay? Comment your pick, cuz I honestly can’t decide haha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which there is school and other unexpected events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: self hatred, and demeaning thoughts towards oneself. Skip the bold text if that’s a trigger. Also blood and descriptions of fighting. Skip the first paragraph if that’s a trigger.  
> As for the ships, Luca x Adrien is a thing, and Mari will not be paired with anyone.  
> Also, I am probably going to delete the general outline chapter, that way I don’t have to name each chapter cuz I end up confusing myself  
> When the speech is in italics, that means they are speaking in another language. I will say which one it is, so you can know because there are two other languages.  
> Tumblr will be updated tomorrow from my computer because my phone refuses to load the whole fic.

The room was shrouded in an ethereal darkness. Marinette looked around and screamed at the ghostly form of Chat Blanc lurking in the flickering shadows of the balcony. His bloodstained white hands reached for her as ice blue eyes gleamed with dark energy. She raised her arm to block the blow before shoving him away and running for the door. Her hands grasped desperately for the handle as a large hand grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the side. She stumbled back into the dresser, and with a snarl he lunged. A flash of light on gleaming claws, and then there was nothing but blood and hurt and the rasping sounds of her shallow, fading, breaths. She heard the ‘whoosh’ of a boot slicing through air, and felt a crack as it connected with her ribs. Knife sharp pain lanced through her chest, and she choked on her blood as he smirked down at her. He turned and brought one red stained finger to his mouth before smiling at the taste and disappearing from the room. _Too late._ She thought as he vanished in the warm light of the sunrise. _Too late._ Then her vision went dark and she knew no more.

* * *

Marinette woke up screaming. Looking at the dark room around her she nearly fell out of bed in her haste to turn on the table lamp. As the dim light flooded the room, she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, eyes flickering to corners in a search for shadows that weren’t there. She stayed like that, trembling and shaking with muffled sobs as the Kwami tried to comfort her, for almost an hour before she felt confident enough to move. 

Even then, when she eased into her wheelchair, she stayed away from the balcony, and kept her eyes firmly on her sewing. The repetitive motions soothed her as she worked, and calmed her rattled mind. When her alarm for 6:30 began blaring, she stopped working and got ready for school. 

Looking in the mirror, she made eye contact with herself and winced at her appearance. Deep bags were under her eyes, and her gaze was shadowed with the memories of her nightmare. She grabbed her concealer and got to work. She moved to let her hair down, and then flinched as the memories of Chat Blanc assaulted her mind.* She knew Adrien would never hurt her, but sometimes she would look at him, and all she could see was a world that had drowned and a shattered moon hanging in the sky.

Shuddering, she hugged herself around the waist before tying her hair into her signature pigtails.

The familiar actions calmed her down enough that she could manage to make her way downstairs. Her body felt heavy, and she was both exhausted and wide awake. She wheeled into the room, and was immediately met with several pairs of blue eyes looking her way. Blue eyes….

Tikki nudged her softly through her pocket. At the gesture, she steeled herself and pushed past the memories to make eye contact with everyone and smile. Then she sat down, and the flood of horrors suffocated her again. Moving on autopilot, she mechanically ate her breakfast before wheeling to the car, not noticing the concerned glances of the family. 

* * *

Damian was not worried. 

He simply noticed that when Dupain-Cheng had walked into the room, she had flinched slightly upon making eye contact with everyone in the family. Everyone in the family but him and Alfred. She had forced a smile onto her face a second later, and as she ate, she seemed to not notice the rest of her surroundings. Father had called her name three times, and she had not responded even once. Then she had taken her plate to the sink, and wheeled to the car without even looking at any of them. 

So no, he was not worried, just curious.

* * *

As the car pulled up to Gotham Academy, Marinette felt her fear rise. Would this school be just like her old one? Spoiled bullies and liars getting her into trouble? What if her classmates hated her? What if they called her a charity case? ‘It would be true, though.’ She laughed bitterly to herself. ‘Poor Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Can’t even deal with a single bully, so she has to escape to a county all the way across the ocean.’ She clawed her way out of the self loathing enough to open the door and climb out of the car. As she made her way into the school behind Damian, heard the whispers and glances of the students she passed in the hallways. Saw how their eyes lingered on the bruises that were still too painful to cover with makeup, how they focused on her stitches and glanced at her leg. She felt their pitying stares on her back as she wheeled into the office. 

The secretary, a young woman with long brunette hair, didn’t even look up as she entered the room. “How can I help you?” She snapped, all business as her fingers clacked at the keyboard. “My name is Marinette, um, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m a transfer student, and I need my schedule.” She muttered, feeling insecure at the poorly-disguised hostility rolling off the woman in waves. “Right, here you go. Make sure you’re not late, your first class starts in five minutes.” She snapped as she reached out with one hand to give her the schedule. “Thank you.” She mumbled before turning to leave. She didn’t even look away from the screen, only giving her an absentminded “Uh-huh, no problem.” Getting the message, Marinette turned and wheeled out the door.

As she made her way to her first class (Damian having left her at the office with barely a backward glance), Marinette thanked her Ladybug luck for giving her classes on the first floor. She stopped in front of her first class (Physics with Mr. Henway, how wonderful) and knocked twice before rolling in at the muffled “Yes, come in.” she heard. 

Opening the door, she surveyed the classroom and noticed nobody was looking at her-a stark contrast to the hallways where she had felt like an exhibit on display. She turned to the teacher, an older man with a stern grandfatherly air about him. “Hello sir, where should I sit?” She asked quietly.

He looked up when she spoke, and immediately let out a loud gasp that garnered most of the room’s attention. “Good golly child, what happened to you?! You look like you just went three rounds with one of Scarecrow's goons!” Feeling the incredulous stares of the people in the class, she shifted awkwardly in her seat and repeated her earlier question. 

Realizing she wasn’t going to answer, he sighed and motioned to a spot in the front row.

She took her place and tried to ignore her rising blush, and the rest of her classmate’s glances as he began teaching.

The rest of her classes passed in a similar manner: shocked teacher, repeated glances, quiet muttering she tried to ignore. She met a group of four other kids that were quick to latch on and include her in their conversations. She learned their names were Claude, Allegra, Bridgette, and Felix, and she hoped they would become friends. She ignored the voices hissing in her ear: **‘** **They’re going to abandon you. Nobody loves you. Everyone around you hates you. They all want you to go away. They’re just being polite to the new kid because they pity you.’** as she accepted their invitation to eat lunch with them. Even with her newfound friends, lunch was the worst, as the whole room kept looking at her. Felix and Allegra glared threateningly over her head as Bridgette and Claude tried to draw her into conversation. Feeling anxious, she ducked her head down, and ate quickly, trying to ignore everything. 

By the time school was over, she was drowning in a sea of insecurity and anxiety, and she barely heard Alfred call her name over the ringing in her ears. Latching on to his voice like a lifeline, she hurried into the car, and slumped against the seat with a shaky sigh. 

“What's wrong, Miss Marinette?” Alfred asked as they drove to the Manor. She heard Damian tut behind her and mutter “Can’t even get through one day at school.” Blushing with embarrassment, she quickly answered “It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Seeing his unconvinced stare, she hurried to add to her excuse. “There were just so many people, and it was kind of overwhelming. But I’m okay.” She saw him nod in acceptance, and let loose a relieved exhale as she leaned back in her seat and watched the buildings go by.

* * *

She wheeled into the Manor, feeling relieved to get away from all the crowding and stares at school. Making her way through the house, she gave Bruce a small wave as she passed him in the hallway. This day was totally awful. Nothing can make it any worse than it already is.’ She thought to herself as she entered the living room. Noticing Jason, Dick, and Tim watching a show, she lifted her hand to wave, but then brought it to her bag as her phone rang. Checking the caller ID, she smiled to see Chloé’s name flash across the screen. She nodded in greeting instead, and answered the call. 

“Hey Chloé, what’s up?” she spoke as she sat down on the couch next to Jason. “Maribug! Fu’s completely lost it!” She shrieked over the phone. The sound was so loud, Marinette had to pull the phone away from her ear with a wince. “Tone it down a bit, Chlo. What do you mean?” She asked, trying to speak calmly. “He won’t stop mumbling to himself, and at random times he’ll just stare at the wall blankly!” The girl answered, though at a much quieter volume. Marinette frowned and switched to French, hoping the others weren’t fluent. _“Well, I think that behavior should be normal for a man that just had memories from over 150 years of his life erased.”_ Someone choked on air behind her. ‘So much for them not knowing French.’ She thought. She was totally screwed. Her thoughts were interrupted by Chloé speaking again. “No he says the Demon is coming!” Marinette paused. “Chloé,” she spoke carefully, “you need to tell me his exact words. Now.” Her voice hardened at the end; it was not a request. Sensing the importance, Chloé immediately became serious. “It was mostly mumbling, and I couldn’t make out most of what he said, but I heard something about Al Guhl, and eternal life.” Forget what she had thought earlier. Apparently there was something that could make this day worse. For being a Holder of Luck, she sure was unlucky. She tried to calm her breathing, and keep the panic out of her voice. “You’re absolutely sure he said that? You weren’t just hearing things?” “Yeah, that's exactly what he said. Is something wrong?” Chloé responded, sounding worried. She let out a laugh, but it sounded strained. _“Yes. If I’m hearing you correctly, Master Fu was talking about League of Assassins.”_ She spoke in the language of the Guardians to make sure the rest of the room didn’t understand her words. Chloé sucked in a breath before cursing loudly. “Yeah, we’re totally fucked.” Marinette muttered an agreement before ending the call. She dropped her head into her hands and groaned loudly at the thought of dealing with assassins on top of everything else. “Mari? Are you okay? That conversation was kind of concerning?” Dick questioned gently, looking supremely worried. Marinette smiled up at him. “No, everything’s good. I got it handled. Just some issues with...a mentor of mine. Nothing big.” She lied, before making up an excuse. “I have a lot of homework to do, so I’m going to go work on it.” She shot the three of them another fake grin, before wheeling out of the room without waiting for their response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In the episode Chat Blanc, Marinette wore her hair down after the identity reveal, so I’m making that a trigger because she associates that with Adrien’s eventual akumatization.  
> This is not an Adrien salt fic!! It’s just her own trauma making her fear him sometimes.  
> Also, I know her wrist brace came off, but it’s still sore which is why she’s using the wheelchair instead of crutches. And in school we weren’t allowed to carry book bags (students might be hiding guns or weapons) so you had to carry your things around. In Gotham that would also be logical, so with that in mind it would be hard for Mari to get around with crutches and carry her things simultaneously.  
> Drop a comment and let me know if you liked it! See you here next week, and feel free to come visit my tumblr @highonchocolate!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which there is assassins, panicked Mari, dectective BatBoys and our *favorite* person: Lila!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! How've you been? Days 12 and 13 of Maribat PlatNov will go up tomorrow!

As Marinette made her way out of the room, Dick turned back to Jason and Tim, the two of them wearing identical frowns he knew were mirrored on his face. “That conversation was not normal at all. That stuff she said about the man being over 150 years old..I get the feeling she isn’t just a regular civilian after all.” Tim and Jason nodded in agreement. “Do you think she was talking about the Lazarus Pits?” Tim asked, pulling up his computer and beginning a new search on their guest. “That man she was talking about seemed to be her mentor, but I didn’t understand the last sentence she said. It wasn’t in any language I know.” “She sounded fuckin’ terrified after hearing whatever that friend of hers told her.” Jason inputted, leaning forward. “Maybe we can try to hear the other end of the conversation, maybe that will help.” Dick said, turning to Tim hopefully. “Yeah, okay, just give me like fifteen minutes. I have to find her phone on the Manor WiFi and go from there, since she took it with her and I can't just directly hack in.” Dick nodded. “Do we want to tell Bruce now, or wait until we’re sure nothing crazy is going on?” “Let’s wait, I don’t need the old man getting worked up, only for this to be a false alarm.” Jason sighed, hands fiddling absentmindedly at the empty space where his guns usually sat. 

Noticing the movement, Dick laughed inwardly. ‘It’s like a little baby looking for his teddy bear!’ He wasn’t dumb enough to say it out loud though, he knew Jason would probably shoot him in the kneecaps if he dared to insinuate he used his guns as teddy bears. 

“I got it.” Tim’s voice interrupted his train of thought, fingers flying over the keyboard as he pulled up the call. They leaned forward to hear as he pressed play.

* * *

Flopping down onto her bed, Marinette let out an exhausted sigh before grabbing her pillow and screaming into it. Tikki rushed to comfort her, flying up to her face and gently nudging her cheek. “It’s okay Marinette-” Her sentence was immediately cut off by another loud groan/wail. “Tikki! What am I supposed to do?! Talia probably knows the Miraculi are active in Paris! What if she targets Maman and Papa? Oh no I’m such an awful Guardian Tikki! I’m going to get everyone killed!” 

She was interrupted by Wayzz, who flew over with a warm cup of tea balanced precariously on his paws. Since he couldn’t see over the top, he nearly crashed into Kaalki, who let out a little shriek and sped out of the way. Her lips twitched upwards at the sight, and she quickly grabbed the tea before it could fall. 

“Marinette you’re not an awful Guardian! Nobody can figure out a Holder’s identity unless they catch them detransforming, or the Holder tells them. So your parents aren’t in any danger!” Tikki explained, nestling in her hair and reached down to pat her on the forehead reassuringly. “Well not in any more danger than usual, what with the Akuma attacks happening almost every other day.” The girl quipped. “But the League could still try and talk to us after an Akuma attack before we detransform. Or they could just follow us until we detransform, and then attack our families.” She rolled over in bed, letting out a yelp when she jostled her foot. 

“Hey Roarr,” She called out. “Didn’t you say that the Order is more powerful than the League, even now?” The striped pink Kwami nodded in agreement. “Yes, Marinette. You are one of the strongest Guardians in history, and since your team is composed entirely of True Holders, the Order is definitely stronger than the League right now.” As she turned the information over in her mind, bits and pieces of a plan began to form. “Well, I could tell them I’m the Guardian...and maybe that will discourage them from trying to attack the rest of the team?” Before any of the Kwami could respond she sat up excitedly. “Oh I know! I’ll tell them I am the Guardian, and part of the Order. And warn them of the consequences that will occur if they try and attack any of us. And even if they do try, I can just transform and take them down using Mullo, Trixx, and Tikki!” She pumped a fist in the air proudly, before turning to the Kwami to see what they thought. Tikki and Wayzz looked like they were contemplating the idea, the rest of the Kwami were either vehemently shaking their heads, or nodding vigorously. Finally Tikki spoke up “I think...that would be alright, but only if they approach you first, okay?” Marinette nodded. “Of course! There is no way I’m actively going to look for ninja assassins!”

* * *

**“Hey Chloé, what’s up?” Marinette’s voice crackled over the speaker. “Maribug! Fu’s completely lost it!” The other girl-Chloé shrieked over the phone. “Tone it down a bit, Chlo. What do you mean?” Marinette asked. “He won’t stop mumbling to himself, and at random times he’ll just stare at the wall blankly!” The girl answered, though at a much quieter volume.** **_“Well, I think that behavior should be normal for a man that just had memories from over 150 years of his life erased.”_ ** **Marinette responded in French.**

At that, Jason reached over and paused the recording. “So their mentor is this ‘Fu’ guy, and he had his memories erased. That’s not normal Pit stuff. When I was dunked in, I still remembered everything, I just also wanted to kill everything I came across. Same with all the other fuckers that used it. Memory loss wasn’t a thing.” “Okay, so we can cross off the Pits, but that still doesn’t explain this dude being that old.” Tim agreed. “Let’s keep listening I guess.”

 **“No he says the Demon is coming!”** At those words, the three of them tensed, but continued to listen. **“Chloé,” Marinette spoke, “you need to tell me his exact words. Now.” Her voice hardened at the end, and the other girl immediately became serious. “It was mostly mumbling, and I couldn’t make out most of what he said, but I heard something about Al Guhl, and eternal life.”** This time Dick was the one who hit the pause button. “How the fuck does she know about the League?!” Jason burst out, looking unsettled and angry. “I don’t know, but we might have to keep an eye on her.” Tim stated, looking worried at the idea of them hosting an assassin in their house. “Okay, let’s see if they say anything about being a part of the League.” Dick frowned, reaching over to press play. 

“ **You’re absolutely sure he said that? You weren’t just hearing things?” Marinette asked, voice filled with barely-concealed panic. “Yeah, that's exactly what he said. Is something wrong?” Chloé responded, sounding worried. Marinette let out a strained laugh. She said something in another language, which caused the other to inhale sharply and let out a curse. “Yeah, we’re totally fucked.”**

“Okay then, looks like she’s not a part of the League I guess.” Dick frowned. “Maybe the League is an enemy of hers? Sorry, theirs?” “Okay maybe, but what does anything in Paris have to do with the League?” Tim responded. “I don’t know, maybe we can ask the rest of the JL if they’ve heard anything from Paris, or France in general.” He frowned, standing up and stretching. “Why can’t our lives be fucking _normal_ for once?!” Jason groaned as they headed to the Cave.

* * *

“HI everyone!” Lila sang as she entered the classroom on Monday. “You’ll never guess where I went this weekend!” Pausing, she waited expectantly for the excited exclamations of her classmates wondering where she went, who she met, and how many celebrities she had turned down because they wanted to date her. But when no one responded, she felt her smile turn cold. 

Looking at Marinette’s empty chair, her mouth twisted into a smirk, ready to spin new tales of her exploits in foreign countries. Poisoned words, dripping in honey to hide their bitter taste, spilled from her lips. “Oh is Marinette still gone? I didn’t think she could get any worse, but now she’s skipping school as well?!” Faking sadness, she made her lower lip wobble; shoulders hunching in on herself in a false display of timidness. “I tried asking her for a second chance to prove myself since she hates me so much, but she slammed her door in my face and told me to get out!” Still, there was nothing but silence. She looked up, and saw her classmates huddled together around Adrien’s desk.

Gritting her teeth, she sauntered over to them, heels clicking against the hardwood floor. “Hey guys, what’s up?” She asked, voice sweetened to cover up the irritation. “Oh hey Lila!” Mylene looked up, noticing her presence. “What’s up?” She repeated, pushing back the frustration beginning to bleed into her tone. “Oh, well Marinette’s in America now!” Alya told her, nearly vibrating with excitement. “We don’t know where exactly, but maybe she’ll meet some celebrities while she’s there!” “Really?!” Lila exclaimed, forcing enthusiasm into her tone. “That’s so cool. You know, I went to America last month, and I met Lois Lane! She wanted me to intern for her, but I recommended you instead!” “Oh, that’s cool Lila. But aren’t you wondering where Marinette is?” Rose asked eagerly. She felt a white-hot bolt of anger flash through her veins. “Of course I am!” She lied, hatred welling up inside her. “Here, tell me more!” 

As she sat down next to Alya and listened to her ramble, she couldn’t help the furious thoughts running through her mind. ‘I had finally gotten rid of her, and what does she do? Continue to hog all the attention even when she’s across the sea!’

This would not do. She needed to make sure they all forgot about Marinette. With a plan in mind, she plastered on a knife-edged smile and began to enact her scheme. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://highonchocolate.tumblr.com)!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which there is fighting and (possibly) foreign aid. Possibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Miraculous Team is not afraid of Batman.

Ladybug dove through the portal and landed smack-dab in the middle of a massacre. Civilians lay dying in the middle of the streets and the heavy smell of iron lingered in the air. Their muted sounds of pain swirled around her as she swung through the streets towards her teammates’ trackers. Landing on a rooftop, she found herself watching as Ryuko fought the sword-themed Akuma in front of the Louvre, heart in her throat. The bright red of her costume caught the akuma’s eye, and they immediately paused and called up to her. “Ladybug! I was wondering when you would show up!” Quick as a flash, they turned and disarmed the Dragon-themed heroine, holding their sword to her neck before any of the team could even blink. Queen Bee went absolutely still, and Chat Noir and Viperion were tense with fear and rage. 

Feeling the familiar panic well up inside her, Ladybug took a steadying breath, mind racing with half-formed ideas. Through it all, a steady stream of ‘ _ I messed up again. I’m not good enough. Why am I such a failure? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy’ _ rolled through her mind on an endless loop. “Alright, Chat, I need you to cause a distraction while Queenie venoms the Akuma from behind. Viperon I need you on standby.” She spoke quickly, not giving herself room to hesitate.

Nodding at her team, she gave the signal and they split up. Chat jumped down in front of the Akuma, tossing them an easy-going grin. “Hey there! Looks like you’re having a gory-ous time!” Rolling her eyes at his puns, she watched with bated breath as Queen Bee crept around, stinger pulsing with magic and poised to attack. She raised her arm, ready to hit him in the back, when everything went to shit. 

She saw as Chat Noir’s ears perked up, and he looked towards the sky, eyes wide in panic. He opened his mouth to shout something, but whatever he said was cut off with a loud  _ whoosh _ . In a blur of color, Superman swooped down from the sky, followed by Batman and Wonder Woman. Landing in front of the Akuma he shouted to Chloé: “Hey Bee girl! Get out of the way!” At his shout, the Akuma whirled to face Chloé, letting go of Ryuko and slashing at her abdomen with their sword. 

It cut her straight down the chest, and she collapsed to her knees, hands pressing to the wound, and letting out a weak wheeze as blood began to fill her lungs. Ryuko sprinted to her fallen form and kneeled at her side, grasping one blood soaked hand between hers. She whispered something quietly to the blond-haired girl before standing and turning her furious eyes on a horrified Superman. Chat and Viperion roared in anger from where they had seen it happen, the latter going to reset his bracelet. “Not again!” He turned to the other two, dread painted across his face. “That was my last Second Chance.” He whispered hoarsely. “This is it, we can’t go back anymore.” 

“How can we help?” Wonder Woman called, an apology in her tone. “Just stay out of it!” Chat snapped, glowering at Batman, who simply glared back. “You’ve done enough.” Ladybug agreed firmly. “We’ll talk after the fight.” With a yell, the four of them leaped back into the fray. Sensing their approach, they turned, bringing one fist up to punch Chat hard across the face. He flew back several feet before crashing into a wall. Spitting out blood, he stood and bared his red stained teeth in a snarl before whacking them across the stomach with his baton. 

The Akuma barely even winced, opting to bring their other hand down, sword poised to cut him in half. In a flash of silver, Ryuko was there, rapier raised to block the blow. Ladybug threw her yoyo, the cable wrapping tightly around the Akuma’s scimitar, and  _ yanked _ . Arms trembling from the strain, she pulled their arm back, giving Chat and Ryuko the space to dart away. What she didn’t count on was the akuma using their sword to drag her toward them. 

Summoning a dagger, they loomed over her as she frantically struggled to untangle her yoyo. She heard the hiss as it sliced through the air, and closed her eyes, still tugging fruitlessly at the tangled cable. There was a wet thunk as it collided with something, which was accompanied by a pained grunt. Looking up, she saw Viperion clutching his thigh, the blue of his suit darkening as blood gushed out of the wound. He tried to step towards her, and collapsed as his leg buckled from the strain. 

Gritting her teeth, she glared up at the three superheroes watching from above. They decided to show up now?! And what does that do? Get three of her teammates injured, two of which were now incapitated. _ Or they could be dead. _ Her mind whispered.  _ Shut up. _ She thought back, pushing the image out of her mind. She inhaled sharply and turned her attention back to the fight. Across the courtyard, the Akuma (she was naming it Stabby) had managed to catch Ryuko between the ribs, and she staggered back, hand automatically pressing to her side. Chat Noir was lying on the floor (when did that happen?), struggling to his feet as he wobbled unsteadily. “Ryuko!” She screamed, running for the heroine. As she set her gently against a pillar, the girl in question brought her mouth to her ear and whispered a weak: “Finish this.” Resting her head against the stone, the Dragon themed heroine coughed weakly, blood spilling from her lips. One hand gripped hers tightly, squeezing once before letting go. Ladybug stood, her chest tight from the force of holding back her tears. “Chat, let's regroup!” She called, before swinging up to another rooftop. He landed next to her with a soft thump, standing tall at her side. “The two of us again, M’Lady?” He asked, his breath unsteady and rattling as he exhaled. “Just like the good old days, Chat.” She responded, feeling her lips quirk up at the familiarity of their banter. “Lucky Charm!” 

As the animal statuettes fell into her open palm, she felt an absurd idea pop into her head. “Kitty, I’m going to grab Wayzz and Trixx. You hold down the fort!” Calling on Kaalki, she quickly stepped through the glowing blue portal into her room back at Wayne Manor. Opening the Miracle Box, she grabbed the bracelet and pendant, storing them in her yoyo. Her hand hesitated over the Mouse miraculous, debating on whether or not she should take it.  _ Trust your instincts. _ She recalled Master Fu telling her one day as they sat together in his massage parlor. Nodding resolutely, she grabbed the necklace and pulled it over her head, before transforming. She swayed lightly from the strain of holding three transformations and then leaped back through the still-open portal. Stepping back into Paris, she dropped the Horse and Ladybug transformation, staying as Multimouse. Turning to Chat, she whispered quietly to him. “I’m going to split and use Tikki, Wayzz, and Trixx, to cast an illusion and trap Stabby, okay? Then I need you to destroy the Akumatized object.” He nodded once, jaw clenched. 

Exchanging the glasses for the two other miraculi, she split herself into three. One of her clones clasped the green bracelet over their wrist, as another slid the fox pendant over their head. Her original self held the earrings, and upon securing their miraculi they all transformed. She gasped softly at the sudden flash of pain that spread through her body. Hearing the quiet noise, Chat Noir turned to her, eyes narrowed. “Bug, are you  _ sure _ you’re okay?” Straightening her spine, the Turtle Marinette faced him with an easy grin on her face. “Of course I’m fine Chaton! Let's just get this over with!” He frowned reluctantly, still looking her over with some suspicion in his gaze. Pushing past the pain, she willed herself to stay strong as he scrutinized her. After he nodded, they immediately enacted her plan. Thankfully, Stabby fell for the illusion she had created of her and Chat hiding in an alleyway and talking, so it was easy for her to trap him and Chat in a Shell-ter. After the akumatized object ( _ His sword, what a surprise! _ She thought to herself bitterly as she watched it disintegrate.) was destroyed, she quickly captured the glowing butterfly and set it free, summoning her Lucky Charm and throwing it up again with a cry of “Miraculous Ladybug!” As the glowing pink butterflies rushed through the city, healing injuries and bringing back the dead, she felt the familiar pull on her life force at the cost of saving all these people. Squaring her shoulders, she pushed past the burn of using three Miraculi and ignored the drain of the Cure. She could take the pain. She had to. 

She dropped all her transformations, leaving her in her signature Ladybug suit once more. Leaning against Chat Noir, she saw the wide eyes of the foreign superheroes as they took in the magic. “Hey.” She called to Viperion as he landed beside her. Jerking a thumb towards the three heroes, she lowered her voice and asked “Think you can take care of them for a second?” At his affirming nod, she let out a relieved sigh and went to hug Ryuko and Queen Bee, who were standing to the side, holding each other tightly with their foreheads pressed together. When they heard her footsteps they stepped apart and opened their arms for her to fall into their embrace. She clutched them desperately for a long second, before letting go. “We have to deal with some outside company before we can detransform, I’m afraid.” 

Looking past her, they saw the four figures of Viperion, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman as Luka negotiated with them. They landed on the rooftop beside him, Marinette and Adrien leaning on each other (her with a hand around his waist, his arm slung over her shoulders) as Chloe and Kagami stood shoulder to shoulder with their arms brushing. Ignoring the other two heroes, Marinette turned to Wonder Woman, who bowed respectfully to her. “Holder of Creation, it is an honor to meet you.” Smiling slightly, Marinette bowed in return. “Daughter of Hippotlaya. The honor is mine.” Surveying their trio, she arched a brow as they all remained silent. “Was there a reason for this unexpected visit?” This time, it was Superman who stepped forward. Batman just stood behind him and glowered. “Yes. We wanted to see what all the fuss about Paris was.” “And now you’ve seen it.” Chloé snapped, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “So you can go back to not caring about us, thank you very much.” Wonder Woman stepped forward, hands held placatingly. “We didn’t know anything was wrong with Paris. The satellites showed us nothing was amiss, so we never checked any further.” 

“So what made you change your mind?” Luka asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. At that, the three of them fell silent, seeming to have a silent conversation with each other. “We can’t tell you that,” Batman spoke, his voice a low, dark sound. “And why not?” Kagami challenged, arms folded across her chest defensively. “Because it could compromise my identity.” He growled, daring them to argue. “Okay back to the original topic,” Adrien interjected, “You said you were here to check on Paris, and now you did that. So unless there’s something else you want…”He trailed off, waiting for their response. “We want to help train you five as well. You’re already very powerful, we just want to help you hone your magic.” Wonder Woman answered. “We’ll think about it,” Marinette spoke, “But we definitely can’t train in Paris. Volatile emotions are easily taken advantage of.” 

“Agreed.” Superman nodded, before the three of them took off. At their departure, Marinette felt her shoulders sag in relief. The five of them said quick goodbyes before heading home. She was about to transform using Kaalki when she saw a flash of back and silver out of the corner of her eye. Sliding her gaze to the side as she put on the glasses, she nearly groaned at what she saw. She would know that black outfit and fighting stance anywhere. The League of Assassins had finally come to meet with the Order. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! See you next week XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which there is the League. And even worse, homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update last week! Please accept this chapter as an apology lol.

Closing the portal with a sigh, she turned to face the assassin standing before her. “What do you want?” She asked, struggling to remain lucid even as pain lanced through her skull. 

“I am Flicker, and I have come on behalf of the League of Assassins, to order you, Ladybug, to hand over any and all Miraculi you own. Failure to comply with this demand will result in you and your team’s capture, and subsequent torture-” As her exhaustion hit her she yawned, cutting their speech off. “Sorry, sorry, please continue.” She spoke through the yawns, waving a hand in their general direction. 

“Your insolence will be punished, through regrettably, not by my hand.” They hissed, unsheathing their falchion. “If you do not comply, your families will be slaughtered at our hands. And if you attempt to resist, we will be forced to take you down, and seize your Miraculi through force.” 

At their words, she immediately snapped to attention, spine straight, hand on her yoyo, earlier exhaustion fading in the light of the adrenaline rushing through her veins. “Let’s make one thing clear.”’ Her voice was ice and steel, daring them to argue as she turned her furious glare upon their shadowed face. “You will not _touch_ any of our families. At all. And you are not in charge here. _I am._ Do you want to know why? It’s because I’m the Guardian of the Miraculi, true Holder of Tikki, and an honored member of the Order of Guardians. You will not defy me, because if you do, I will _destroy_ you.” She growled, watching the fear spread across their features with every word. “Now _leave_.” 

As they turned and bounded across the rooftops, no doubt to take the information she had just given straight to Talia and Ra’s, she felt her headache grow as Tikki’s strain from holding her transformation made itself apparent. Quickly transforming and portalling back into her room, she dropped both her transformations and took two Advil as the pain in her head increased tenfold. With a groan, she flopped back onto her bed and was out like a light.

* * *

According to Wayzz, the surge of rage she felt was common when a Holder’s bonds to their team became strong enough. The same thing could happen to any Holders that formed ties with each other. In this case, she had felt protective of her friends, and that had resulted in her anger when the assassin had threatened their families. 

Speaking of ninja assassins, during the next few akuma attacks, she noticed they were still there, mere shadows flitting across rooftops, but nevertheless, she sensed their presence. However, they made no move to talk to her or make contact with any of her team. They just observed their battles, and how they fought. _Probably assessing how skilled we are,_ she thought to herself as she mulled over the lack of interaction between them. _They could be gearing up for a fight. I’ll have to probably talk with Talia and ask her to order them to stand down. That's going to be fun._

So the after next akuma attack, a month or so after the fated disaster that was Stabby, once everyone had gone home, she asked that day’s ninja to _please inform_ _Talia that I have to speak with her about an important topic, so tell her to get over here so we can get this conversation over with. Please and thank you,_ and then left once they had nodded in affirmation to take another Advil and then pass out.

* * *

When she arrived in Paris the next day, she was met with a green and gold card inviting her to speak with Lady Talia al Guhl the next morning at 3 AM. 

After teleporting safely back into her room at the Manor, she proceeded to hide the card in her yoyo and then spend the rest of the day panicking. “Tikki! I’m meeting one of the most skilled assassins in the League oh my god what if she decides to kill me and dump her body in a ditch?! Nobody will ever find my corpse, and I’ll be left to rot and become food for a nearby wild animal! Tikki I don’t want to be animal food!!!”She shrieked, flailing her arms around in alarm. Wayzz, ever the wise one, flew over to her and nuzzled her cheek in comfort. 

“You know, Guardian, if you are that nervous feel free to take both Kaalki and Roarr with you when meeting with Talia. The Miraculi of Teleportation and Stealth should help you if any assassins decide to attack.” 

Breaking out of her panic, she paused to contemplate their suggestion. “That would work, but I hope I don’t have to use them. Are you sure it's okay for me to take them, though?”

“Oh Marinette, if Wayzz wasn’t sure they wouldn’t have suggested it in the first place!” Tikki reassured her, placing their paw on her nose. 

“Well if you’re sure…” She trailed off, still uncertain.

“Guardian, just take my glasses and the bracelet!” Kaalki huffed, crossing their arms in exasperation. 

“Okay, okay!” She laughed, a half-hearted attempt to shake the nerves from her system, before reaching over to clasp the jewelry around her wrist. Adjusting her glasses, she called on Tikki and Kaalki’s transformations before stepping through the portal.

* * *

The cool night breeze caressed her cheek, twining through her hair and around her body in a cold mockery of an embrace. The sounds of the city rose up from below her as she stood on the rooftop waiting for Talia. 

There was no sound to indicate the older woman’s sudden presence. One minute Marinette was alone on the rooftop, the next she sensed three people standing there, barely ten feet from her. “Talia.” She greeted, hoping her voice didn't shake and give away her nerves. 

“Ladybug,” A voice responded, soft and lethal, in a deadly purr that set her fight or flight responses tingling. 

Fighting the urge to run, Marinette forced herself to correct the woman. “It’s Guardian, actually.”

“Hmm?” The assassin hummed, stepping out of the shadows and tilting her head mockingly. 

Upon seeing her, Marinette’s breath caught. 

Talia was tall, around 5’ 8”, boasting glowing chestnut skin marked with silvery scars, and long black hair twisted neatly into a braid. She wore a black suit fitted with several weapons; Marinette counted four guns (two at her hips, two in thigh holsters), several daggers (three around her waist, two crossed at her back), as well as a long, curved blade. Moonlight glinted forebodingly across their metallic surfaces, and as she made eye contact with the assassin’s sharp amber gaze, Marinette felt her throat go dry. 

Logically, she knew Talia wouldn’t kill her, not until they had talked, but that didn’t stop her heart from kicking into overdrive or her knees from suddenly going weak. At that moment, the only clear thought running through her mind was ‘ _Oh Fuck.’_

“Well, _Ladybug_ , why am I here? I’m sure you know better than to waste my time with a needless meeting, so talk.” Talia demanded, growing angry at the lack of response from the young teen before her.

“I said,” Marinette retorted, annoyance sharpening her words, “I am the _Guardian_ , not just a Holder.” 

“Oh really?” The older woman drew the words out, savoring them, before she dropped the sweet purr. “Then prove it.” 

“I...what?” She responded dumbly, brain blanking out at the request.

Talia’s answering smile was nothing short of wicked. “Well little bug? I asked you to prove your Guardianship to me. Give me one good reason why I should leave you and your pathetic little group of heroes alone instead of crushing you all like the _pests_ you are.” 

At her threatening words, Marinette felt the familiar protective anger surge up within her. Instead of pushing it down, however, she clenched her fists and embraced the intoxicating rush of power. 

Tipping her head back, she felt it flood her veins with raw, primal energy. Looking around, she saw everything in high definition, minuscule details making themselves apparent as she gazed at her surroundings. 

She could see the glowing chakras on the bodies of not only Talia, but the other six assassins she had brought with her, as well as the bright pinpricks signaling various points on their bodies where their energy was concentrated. She sensed more than heard their sharp inhales as she swung to face them. With a flick of her wrist, she manipulated their pressure points to send them into unconsciousness, and they crumpled to the surface of the concrete roof with soft thuds. 

And then it was just her and Talia.

The wind had died down, and even the sounds of the streets were muted, as though the very city was holding its breath.

“Well, _Talia_ ,” she spat the words like poison, “I hope this demonstration was up to your standards.”

“Indeed, little guardian, this was more than enlightening. The League recognizes your power, and we will leave Paris alone...for now.” And with those parting words, she was gone, slipping away like a shadow, and leaving her guards still forms lying unconscious on the rooftop. 

With a sigh, Marinette let go of the energy before portaling back to the Manor. 

Stepping into her room, she barely had time to drop both her transformations before letting go of her control and bursting into tears. “Tikki,” she choked out through sobs, dropping her head into her palms. “That was so scary. I thought she was going to kill me! I’ve never been that scared before, Tikki.” 

She laughed wetly, wiping furiously at her teary eyes. 

“It’s funny. I've watched the world burn, seen my family die thousands of times, and been fatally wounded so many times, but one assassin and I’m scared shitless.” 

Pressing her hands to her eyes, she let out another muffled cry, half hysterical, still shaken up from her earlier brush with death. 

“Oh Marinette…” Tikki trailed off. They were a god, and no matter how hard they tried, they would never fully understand the complexity of human emotions. Unable to comfort her, they flew over to her phone to play some music, in the hope that the familiar sounds would calm her. 

As the first chords of Claire De Lune drifted through the room, the tension in her frame began to ease slightly, and by the song had ended she seemed much more relaxed. 

She sat there for another hour or so, however, paranoia winning out against her desire to sleep as she meticulously scanned the room and triple-checked the locks. After assuring herself several times that she was safe, she finally crept under the blankets and drifted off.

* * *

“Wake up Nettie!” Jason slammed her door open with a loud yell, causing her to jolt up from sleep, heart racing. When she noticed him standing in the door frame, she relaxed, tilting her head at his presence. “Hi Jason...what’s the special occasion?”

“Nothing much, Pixie Pop. We just wanted to ask if you wanted to play video games downstairs.” 

The boys had all been making efforts to not let her out of their sight during the day. It was as if they wanted to keep an eye on her. Call her paranoid, but that was stressing her out! She took several new extra measures to conceal her transformations, even going as far as to ask Trixx to create a Mirage whenever she portalled to Paris.

“Who’s we?” She asked, raising her brow inquisitively.

“Me, Dickie, and Timbers.” He answered, shrugging casually. 

_Lie. Lie now!_ Her mind screamed, begging her to not accept. 

“Ah, I’m sorry Jason, but I’m going to have to decline. I have...homework!” She lied, twisting her fingers nervously. “Yeah! Homework! Lots and lots of homework! Yup! Calculus, we all hate calculus. _Man_ , is it kicking my butt! Sorry, but I’m going to have to study for my test! Wouldn’t want to fail!” She laughed nervously, mentally slapping herself for rambling and surely giving herself away. 

He gave her an odd look. “Okay then...If you need help that bad you can always ask Tim for help. He’s a genius. I’m better at English and Lit anyway.”

“Lit?” She questioned, looking at him in confusion. 

“Short for Literature, yeah.” He responded, turning to walk out. “Make sure you grab some breakfast, it’s already nine.” He called over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall. 

“Okay!” She shouted back before slumping back against her pillow. “Oh gosh lying is _hard._ ” She muttered to herself. “”Alright! What Guardian training can I do today, Wayzz?”

“None if you don’t do your homework like you said!” Tikki giggled, flying over to her backpack. 

“Tikki…” she whined, pouting at the red Kwami. 

“Nope! Do your homework!” They laughed, tapping the worksheet she had been assigned. 

Groaning, Marinette made her way over to her desk on crutches, before plopping down in her chair with an over dramatic sigh. She flipped to the first page, breathing in the scent of pencil shavings and paper, before taking a look at the first problem. 

_Given that 0 ≤ x < 2𝜋, find the maximum and minimum values of each of the following functions, and state the value of x at which each occurs. _

_(1) y = 2sinx-cos2x_

“Oh Kwami this is going to be a nightmare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The equation is from my homework. If anyone's interested the answers were 7/6 and 11/6 radians. Speaking of homework, go do yours if you have any! And don't forget to come say hi on [tumblr](https://highonchocolate.tumblr.com)!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Jason is suspicious and there is spying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags changed!
> 
> Kinda warning: Marinette has like sad thoughts about everyone hating her but it’s only like one sentence near the end. It happens when she calls Adrien, so just skip that part and go to the part after the horizontal section divider.
> 
> Her change in mood during their phone call from playful to sad is something that happens to many people, and it’s not irrational for her to act like that. Mood swings can happen to people of all ages.
> 
> Cassgender: a gender identity where one feels that their gender is unimportant or where one is indifferent to the idea of gender. Cassgender is different from a lack of gender, as a cassgender individual might have a gender but not feel that it's an important part of their identity.  
> Bisexual: sexually attracted not exclusively to people of one particular gender; attracted to both men and women.  
> (Definitions from LGBTQA Wiki, and the online dictionary)

Walking down the hallway, Jason felt his suspicion grow as he recalled the conversation he just had with Marinette. She had been fidgeting while answering his questions, repeated ‘homework’ several times, and given him  _ way _ too much information when he had asked. All trademark signs of a liar. But why would she lie about having homework? As he mulled over the possibilities, he made his way down to the kitchen where Damian and Tim were (unsurprisingly) arguing. Alfred (surprisingly) was absent, probably doing something in another room. 

Jason thanked whatever power was up there for the small mercy. He didn’t think he could deal with the Alfred DIsappointed Stare No. 5 (Trademark and Patent pending) today.

“Hey Demon Brat, Timbers, how’d ya like to do some recon on Pixie?” He called out, enjoying how they both immediately stopped arguing to turn and fix him with incredulous (Tim) and disgusted (Damian) looks. “Have you finally lost your mind, Todd?” Damian asked, fixing him with a derisive stare. 

“Yeah, why would we spy on Mari?” Tim agreed, a puzzled frown on his face. 

“Because she lied to me about doing her homework so that she wouldn’t have to play video games with us.” He responded, regretting it immediately. Only after saying it out loud, did he realize exactly how immature and stupid that sounded.

“Aw, is poor little Jason sad because someone didn’t want to hang out with him?” Tim laughed, tilting his head to the side as if talking to a small child. Next to him, Damian snorted into his cereal, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

“I didn’t mean it like that you little shit, it’s just...suspicious.” He finished lamely, trying to justify his reasoning.

“Besides,” he continued, “if you don’t, I’ll tell Alfred about that time you mixed Mountain Dew and two energy drinks into a large coffee with five shots of espresso just so that you could stay awake long enough to spite B.” 

“Drake you imbecile!” Damian shouted, turning to glare at Tim. “How could you be so vulnerable as to allow him to discover your secrets?!” 

Tim just looked at him in horror, eyes wide in shock. “You wouldn’t.” He gasped.

“Try me fucker!” Jason shot back triumphantly, knowing he’d won.

“Fine.” He groaned, dropping his head onto the table with a thunk. 

“As for you, Gremlin, if you don’t help I’ll show everyone the picture of you wearing your Nightwing pajamas and sleeping with that Batman plushie from three years ago.”

Damian turned his glare from Tim to Jason, the heat of a thousand hells burning in his furious gaze. “How dare you bring that up, Todd!” He snarled, seething with rage. “I will break your shins and use them to cut out your lying tongue!”

Jason simply rolled his eyes, too used to the threats to be bothered.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, brat. Can you just hurry the fuck up?” 

Damian’s glare somehow managed to intensify, but he still got up off his stool and stomped reluctantly over to him. Tim took his time finishing the rest of his coffee before flipping him off out of spite, and then walking over to them as well.

“Alright, so how are we doing this?” He questioned, looking expectantly at Jason.

“I don’t know, Timbers, you’re the genius. You tell us what you think you should do.” He drawled.

Tim glared at him, but refused to respond, brain already whirring as it came up with solutions. “Well vents are definitely out of the question, but I think there might be some secret passages in the manor we can use. We’ll have to look at the blueprints.” He sighed. “Remind me why I'm doing this again?”

“Because, Drake, he has blackmail.” Damian scoffed, still scowling at Jason.

“Yeah well in case you haven’t noticed, I have dirt on you too, kid.” Jason responded, rolling his eyes. 

“And anyway, Drake.” Damian continued, steadfastly ignoring his words. “Your idea is unreasonably complicated. We are dealing with a civilian, and she is incapacitated, so there is no need for you to devise such an intricate plan.” 

“Damn, Demon, you’re making it sound like we’re planning on murdering her after we already tortured her and cut off a limb or some shit. She just has an ankle boot, calm the fuck down.”

“Damian, you do have a point. Her room has a balcony, so if one of us can distract her long enough the other can climb up there and plant a bug in her room. But we’ll have to take it out after we make sure she’s not doing anything suspicious. We can’t just invade her privacy like that.” Tim conceded, contemplating the merit of the younger’s suggestion.

“You say that like we haven’t already hacked her fucking phone and listened to her calls.” Jason snarked back. “But yeah, we should take it back after we check.”

“Alright let us begin, you fools. I have no desire to be under your power any longer than I have to, Todd.”

Tim went to his room to grab one of the listening devices he had stashed there, while Damian and Jason fought over who was going to be the bait. 

“I can’t do it, I already fucking talked to her today, so it’d be suspicious!”

“Well me and Dupain-Cheng are merely acquaintances at best, and besides, I clearly have the more superior skill when it comes to stealth.”

“You little shit! I can totally be stealthy!” 

“The volume at which you are shouting begs to differ.”

“Oh shut the fuck u-”

“Enough!” Tim shouted, having heard their raised voices even before he had rounded the corner. “I’ll be the distraction, Damian’s the ninja, Jason you just listen to the feed since you’re so suspicious of Marinette.” 

“Fine.” Jason grumbled.

“That is an adequate arrangement, Drake.” Damian aquesied, looking as though it physically pained him to make such a statement.

“Whatever.” Tim rolled his eyes, already heading up to Marinette’s room. Damian slipped off in another direction, presumably to make the two-story climb to her balcony, and Jason sat down and opened up the laptop to connect to the live feed from Tim’s listening device.

* * *

Tim knocked on Marinette’s door and waited. He heard what sounded like a crash, a thud, and a muffled curse. “You can come in!” She called out, sounded flustered and out of breath.

He opened the door cautiously and stepped in. Her desk chair was lying on the floor and some notebooks were spread out on the ground nearby. It looked as though she had fallen out of her chair when she heard his knock. But why would she be so startled? 

She was looking at him expectantly, and he remembered he was supposed to be distracting her. 

“Oh hey Marinette, I remember you saying last month that you liked to design,” he began, flashing her a faux-hesitant smile. 

“Um yeah, I do like designing. Why?” She questioned, looking at him strangely.

Time to tone up the acting.

“Well, I know it’s already the beginning of October, but I was wondering if you could help me make a couples Halloween costume?” He asked, giving her a sheepish look, and infusing the barest undertone of hope into his voice.

At the mention of costumes, she immediately perked up, looking a bit more invested in what he was saying. 

“Sure! Who’s it for, though?” 

Tim facepalmed mentally, forgetting that she had only been with them for two months, and hadn’t met Kon yet. 

“Oh, it’s for me and my boyfriend, Conner.” He laughed, “I guess it never really came up, but yeah, I’m bisexual and cassgender.”

Marinette smiled blindingly up at him. “So what did you have in mind for your costume?” 

At that, Tim stalled. It wouldn’t exactly hurt to have matching costumes for Halloween, would it? He did have a few ideas, but he didn’t know if Kon would like them. 

He must’ve voiced his thoughts out loud, because Marinette just grinned and said “How about you talk to your boyfriend and see what he has to say about matching costumes, and then I can design something for you?”

Internally, Tim began panicking. Why was he becoming so invested in this bullshit excuse? It’s not like he was actually going to dress up for Halloween. His plans were to eat chocolate covered espresso beans, watch shitty movies with Kon, and then go on patrol until 3 AM and write reports until he passed out from eventual sleep deprivation.  _ Fuck Jason and his stupid suspicions. Now I have to actually put effort into my appearance. Isn’t putting on a suit for meetings at WE enough in the dress up department? Ugh. _

But all he said was a quick “Sure! I’ll ask him what he thinks, and let you know.” Before turning and walking back down the hallway. _ I hope Damian had enough time to put the bug in there. _ He thought as he plopped down next to Jason on the couch. 

Less than a minute later, Damian was there, a triumphant smirk on his face as he settled in next to them to listen. There was a quiet crackle of static as the mic synched up, and then they were able to hear everything that was going on.

* * *

After Tim left, Marinette closed the door with a sigh. “Why me?” She sighed, looking over at her fallen desk chair and the scattered notes spread out across her floor. With a grunt, she picked it up and pushed it back over to her desk before bending down and collecting the scattered papers. Walk/hobbling back to her seat, she collapsed into her chair with a groan before turning back to the evil worksheet sitting innocently on her desk. “Fuck math. Who in the world decided we needed to study freaking  _ triangles _ to pass highschool?!” 

With another sigh, she picked up her pencil and went back to working. 

Not even five minutes later, she slammed her palm down on the table and stood up, cursing creatively in Mandarin. 

_ “Stupid fucking bitch ass piece of shit! Does it  _ look _ like I care if sine squared plus cosine squared equals one?! Does it  _ look  _ like I need to leard this stupid shit to become a fashion designer?! Newsflash I don’t, so why the hell do I have to study this absolutely confusing stuff!” _

She shouted, glaring furiously at the question she had just come across. “I really, really,  _ really _ hate math sometimes.” She said, switching back to English. 

Pulling out her phone, she clicked on something before raising it to her ear with an exhausted sob/groan. 

_ “Hey Buginette, how’s Gotham?” _ The familiar voice of her best friend/brother greeted her.

_ “Adrieeeen.” _ She whined in French.  _ “Help meeeee.” _

_ “Is it Math again? _ ” He laughed, sensing her problem.

_ “Stop laughing!” _ She pouted.  _ “It's really hard and I can’t call Max because Max hates me, actually everyone hates me, and now I want to cry, but I don’t have time to cry properly, so can you please just help?” _ Her eyes began to burn, and she swallowed around the tightness in her chest.  _ “Ignore that. Just...remind me how to do this again?” _

_ “We are coming back to this,” _ Adrien informed her sternly,  _ “But I’ll let it go for now. So what you want to do is…” _

* * *

Tim shut the laptop lid and glared at Jason reproachfully. “You happy now, Jay? She wasn’t being suspicious, she was actually doing her homework. And now we heard her have a small breakdown over math, and then another one over how her friends hate her. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take that bug back, and go do my work.” And with that he stalked off.

“Tt. Your concerns were unfounded, Todd.” Damian scowled, also getting up. “I am going to feed BatCow.”

Before Jason could reply, he had left, disappearing to go play with his pets. 

Slumping back on the couch cushions, Jason let out an aggravated sigh and ran a rough hand through his hair. There was something strange about Marinette, and whatever it was, he was going to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though, Alfred probably already knew about what Tim did to his coffee. But ya know. The Batboys can be pretty idiotic sometimes. *shrugs helplessly*
> 
> Look me in the eyes and tell me Tim is not cassgender. Like, him and Luka are so chill about gender norms and what society declares as masculine and feminine, there is like no way they aren’t gender neutral, or cassgender, or something similar/along those lines.
> 
> The reason Mari didn’t say much when Tim told her about being Bi and cassgender is because it didn’t really matter to her. Tim’s sexuality and gender didn’t make a difference in how she viewed him as a person, so she felt no need to say anything. She did smile more because she was happy Tim trusted her enough to tell her.
> 
> Also, please please comment! Honestly, your comments motivate me so much, so tell me if you liked it, what you think will happen next, or just stuff you want to say. They influence my writing a lot, and it makes me so happy to hear your thoughts and constructive criticism :D
> 
> And I think today’s the first day of Hanukkah? Or is it tomorrow? Either way Happy Hanukkah!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which there is good news, and bad memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Kind of graphic descriptions of Syren (drowned bodies and stuff), and it talks about all the stress Marinette is/was under. I don't know if that should be a trigger, but better safe than sorry.

“Maybe if we use this as a counter agent, it could keep both preserved.” Marinette pointed out, “It says right here that this can balance the whole process quite well on it’s own.” 

Alfred hummed thoughtfully, leaning over to read what she was indicating more thoroughly. “But that is only for one, Miss Marinette. You are talking about four at the very minimum. I don’t know if-”

Her phone chimed with the notification reserved for messages to her yo-yo, interrupting their conversation. “I’m so sorry M. Alfred, may I be excused for a moment?” She asked, looking over at the older man apologetically. 

“Of course Miss Marinette, take your time. We will keep researching this while you go, and inform you if we find anything.” Alfred indicated the tablet sitting in the table, pages of the Grimoire lighting up its screen. Beside him, the rest of the Kwami murmured agreement, engrossed in their findings as they scrolled through the text.

“Thank you!” She smiled and ducked out of the room, standing in the hallway to view the message for Ladybug.

_Greetings, Ladybug, this is Princess Diana of Themyscira. On behalf of the Justice League, I would like to formally invite you and your team to come to the Watchtower for your first day of training on October 20th. A member of our team will be in Paris, and will take you there at precisely 900 hours. We look forward to seeing you then._

Marinette read through the short message several times, brain not fully comprehending the words in front of her. The moment they registered, however, she blue screened. 

_Marinette.exe has stopped working._

Her thoughts were a muddled mess of panicked catastrophizing and half-baked contingency plans jumbling together in her brain as she went over what the implications of that message were. 

They were training. 

At the Watchtower. 

Watchtower.

Training. 

_Them._

Holy fuck. She had to tell the team! 

She immediately started a group call, speed hobbling to her room as she waited for everyone to pick up. 

“Yeah?!”

“What’s up?”

“Hi everybody.”

“Hello?”

“Guys! We have our first meeting with the other heroes!” She whisper-yelled in French, trying to contain her excitement.

Her announcement was met with several exclamations of joy from her team. They celebrated for a few minutes, finally feeling hope for the first time in years. “We need to have a plan for what we’re going to do there,” she cut in, worry bleeding into her voice. “Can we all meet at Luka’s in like, five minutes?”

“Uh, sorry Bug, but I can’t go out unless there’s a valid reason.” Adrien sheepishly informed her. “Otherwise my Father won’t let me.”

“Same here,” Kagami sighed regretfully.

“How about we all meet at Adrien’s?” Luka suggested, “Kagami just tell your mom you and Adrien are going to practice your languages together or something.”

“And if that doesn't work, I can always just pretend-demand that you all need to come over for a sleepover.” Chloe added.

“I think...that may work.” 

“My Mother would agree to that.”

“Alright. Adrien’s house in...ten? Fifteen?” Marinette clarified.

“Let’s do fifteen.” Luka said. There were murmurs of agreement before she ended the call and flopped backward onto her bed, hope and excitement flooding her veins. 

\---

Thirteen minutes later, she was stepping through a portal into Adrien’s room. As soon as she had gotten through, she was tackled enthusiastically by Adrien and Chloe. “Mari!!!” Adrien yelled, grabbing her in a tight hug. 

Surprising as it may be, Chloe was secretly a cuddler, and Adrien was severely touch starved, so they were always hanging on to other members of the team. Kagami and Luka were also fans of physical affection, but they stood back a little, not wanting to get caught in the giant Celtic Knot of limbs that had formed where the other three were still hugging. 

Breaking out of the embrace, Marinette reached over to the other two and hugged them gently, clutching on for a few moments as she relished the feeling of being surrounded by her friends one again. 

Finally, Chloe spoke up, reminding them why they were all there.”So...when exactly is the meeting?” 

“Oh, it’s on October twentieth. So like, in a week. ” Marinette replied, “We need to plan for this though.”

“Let's set some basic rules.” Adrien suggested, curling up in a beanbag chair. “First things first, even if they reveal their identities to us, we don’t have to reveal our identities to them. Not until all this is over, maybe not even then.” 

“And make sure to stay on guard, and not reveal anything about our civilian lives, right?” Luka asked.

“Yes.” Kagami nodded, “We should wear comms just in case we split up as well.”

“Nettie are we using Kaalki?” Chloe asked, turning to face her.

“We’re not using them, but I will be bringing them along with us. You never know what might happen.”

There were nods of agreement.

“And most importantly, try not to pick fights with the other people.” Marinette added, casting a meaningful glance around at Chloe. “Even if they challenge our honor, or say something rude about our families.” Another glance at Kagami.

“”Oh fine,” Chloe grumbled, rolling her eyes. 

Kagami gave them a little half-smile, one that screamed _‘I make no promises,’_ but nodded. “Agreed.” 

“Alright, so nine am, on the twentieth.” Marinette called on Voyage, “I’ll see you then!” 

And she was gone, the portal closing behind her in a flare of blue light. 

\---

The morning of their meeting dawned bright and clear in Paris.

Marinette, however, stared out at the dark sky and fog surrounding Gotham, and longed for home. It was nearly always cold here, and she spent every day in a constant battle against her Ladybug instincts. She was going to end up hibernating all winter at this rate, which would _not_ do. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was nearing three, which meant she should probably go to Paris if she didn’t want to be late. 

She waved to Alfred before walking upstairs, having finally downgraded to a simple brace for her leg. The rest of the family seemed very surprised, and a little suspicious of the rate she was healing, considering it normally took three to six months for a fractured tibia to heal. Granted, she had been injured in August and it was now October, which was a solid two months, but still too short of a time period to be completely normal. 

_That’s a problem for future Marinette to solve_. She decided, choosing to ignore the thought. 

She stepped through the portal onto the Eiffel Tower where her team was already waiting. Wonder Woman’s message hadn’t told them where they would be meeting the hero that would be taking them to the Watchtower, so they had decided to wait on the Eiffel.

Barely five minutes later, Superman himself swooped down from the sky, landing lightly on the support beam they were perching on. “Well, well, if it isn’t the Man of Steel himself.” Chloe snarked, rolling her eyes at his appearance. “Gonna get me killed again today?” 

Kagami elbowed her in an attempt to shut her up.

“Bee!” Marinette hissed, giving her a warning glare.

“Sorry.” She muttered, not sounding apologetic at all.

Superman’s eyes went comically wide, before he sputtered out a series of half formed apologies, looking flustered and ashamed at her accusation. 

“Save it.” She held up hand. “It wasn't the first time, and it won’t be the last. You’re here to take us to the Watchtower, right?” 

“Um, yes. We’re going to use the Zeta Beams to get there.” He looked even more concerned at her statement, but chose to let it slide. “Follow me.”

\---

Stepping out of the beam, Marinette braced a hand against the wall as she struggled to keep her lunch down. Swallowing against the rising bile, she pressed her hand to her mouth until the worst of the nausea had faded. Looking up, she watched Adrien and Chloe stumble out of the beam, looking as green as she felt. Unlike her, however, Chloe did not manage to keep her composure, stumbling to a nearby trashcan and vomiting into it. 

“Oh yuck!” Adrien wrinkled his nose, enhanced senses already picking up the stink beginning to waft through the air. Kagami followed next, looking as composed as ever. She swayed lightly, but regained her balance fairly quickly, walking over to her girlfriend and hugging her gently as she moaned miserably from her spot on the floor. Luka and Superman were the last to join them, both of them booking unruffled from the ride. “Ah, I’m sorry about that.” Superman apologized, “The beams can make you feel a little nauseous the first few times.”

“A little?” Adrien asked incredulously. 

“It’s subjective.” He shrugged. 

“So, what’s the first order of business?” Marinette asked, looking around curiously. They seemed to be in an entrance room of sorts, but that was all she could tell. 

“Well first, we’ll need to have Martian Manhunter do a quick mind search just to make sure you aren’t enemies, or have bad intentions towards the Justice league. He won’t hurt you.” Diana called from where she was standing. Next to her was another person with green skin, an alien most probably.

Luka stepped forward, arms folded across his chest. “How, exactly, will this mind reading stuff work? We don’t want any of our secret identities being compromised.”

“It’s sort of like a google search.” The green-skinned hero in blue and red stepped forward. “I just search for specific terms, and if none of them pop up, you’re clear.”

“And are you going to do this on us one at a time, or as a group?” Kagami asked, gaze steely.

“One at a time. But it might dredge up some painful memories, so be prepared.” He warned.

“In that case, I’ll go first.” Marinette volunteered, stepping over to the hero.

She closed her eyes, and the visions began.

\---

She is thirteen again, opening the box and watching Tikki appear before her in a flash of red light. Flying through the air with laughter singing through her soul. Staring out at stone golems, facing everyone’s doubt, ever her own. Floundering desperately, looking for someone to _help_ , fighting the battles on her own as Chat Noir joked and fooled around. Collapsing slowly under the pressure.

Fourteen and struggling, Siren makes an appearance. Those nightmares have never left her. Drowned civilians, water-logged limbs, bloated sacks of flesh floating in the water. Still no help from Chat, the Guardian remaining as elusive and paranoid as ever. She is falling, falling, falling, weighted down by her duties. She still flies, but there is no more laughter.

Fifteen and Lila comes along. Spinning web after web, ensnaring everyone with poisoned words, dripping honey-sweet with lies. She watches as she loses everyone to a girl that only wanted to fit in. Adrien does nothing, and the last of her love for him flickers out. 

Still fifteen, and there is Miracle Queen. Her cure wiped everyone’s memory, but she knows she can’t afford anymore slip-ups. She’s the Guardian now, and she knows she can’t do this on her own. She adds three permanent members to her team, and with the reveal comes remorse. Chat-no, Adrien-realizes his harassment, and Chloe apologizes. Things are looking up.

Then, she is sixteen, and the bullying becomes physical. Heroing, schoolwork, and commissions for ungrateful classmates wear away at her. Designing loses its joy. She sinks into a haze of monochrome grays, mechanically moving through life. Then there is _The Incident_ , and there is nothing but cold, and red, and-

With a gasp her eyes fly open, and she looks around wildly, bright blue eyes shadowed, and far away. 

“Bug!” Chat called out, reaching for her as she gasped, struggling for air. There was wetness on her cheeks; when did that get there? The other heroes looked at her in concern, Martian Manhunter had apologies written all over his face. Before they could say anything, she waved a hand dismissively and tried for a smile. “I’m okay, really. Did I pass the test?”

Martian Manhunter still looked worried, but nodded. “You are good. You can go sit down or wait here until I do the rest.”

“I’ll stay.”

Adrien was next. 

He stepped forward, feeling his apprehension rise. If Marinette’s reaction was that bad, what would his be?

He breathed in, and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment please? And don't forget to come say hi on [tumblr](https://highonchocolate.tumblr.com)!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which it is everyone else’s turn.

He’s a little boy again, laughing and racing through the halls of the Mansion, surrounded by the auburn warmth and love of his mother. Her green eyes, so similar to his own, sparkle down at him as she smiles.

He reaches out for her, beaming hopefully, but as soon as he touches her, she crumbles, form blurring and fading.

The warmth around him vanishes with her, and then he is alone. Stuck in the cold, silent, Mansion, a gilded cage for him to perform like an exhibit on display. 

He almost never catches a glimpse of his father, seeing more of Nathalie than him. Piano, fencing, Mandarin, photoshoots, the never ending cycle of activities goes on and on.

He is a puppet, a doll. Dancing to their tune.

He meets Ladybug, bounding across the rooftops, and the warmth sparks anew. It’s a different kind of heat, red, not the oranges and yellows of before, but still bright.

He jokes and laughs, and keeps quiet to preserve the peace. 

Then, their identities are revealed and his world comes crashing down again.

Chloé tells him about sexual harassment, screaming at him for being such an asshole to Mari, and he feels the familiar, numbing, cold creeping up his spine.

_ What had he done?! He...had done… _

He goes to Ladybug-Marinette-and gets on his knees and apologizes. He apologizes for being too loud as Chat and too quiet as Adrien. He apologizes for not being there, for leaving her struggling in both aspects of her life, just so he could keep the warmth a little longer. But she smiles at him, and says they’ll work on it, and the fire blazes anew. He still loves her, but not in the same way. She is his sister, his sibling, someone to care for, and protect. She is not his lover, but his friend, and somehow, that's all he ever wanted. 

\---

He opens his eyes with a nostalgic smile on his lips. His eyes are wet, and he tastes salt on his tongue. He reaches out to his other half, his family, and she reaches back, grabbing him in a tight embrace. He hears the green hero telling him he’s not an enemy, but he ignores him, clutching Marinette like a lifeline. As Chloe steps forward, he loosens his hug, keeping his arm around her shoulders instead and turns to watch.

She saw how they cried, relieving whatever horrific memories they had been subjected to. As she squeezed her eyes shut, blackness enveloping her, she couldn’t help but feel the familiar tingle of fear wrapping around her like a cloak.

—-

She is five again, watching as Mommy and Daddy scream at each other. Mommy’s mouth is open in a snarl, and Chloé can’t help but think she looks like a scary monster from her bedtime stories. The one that eats people.

Seven years old, and every day they’re yelling at each other, screaming and shouting mean words in the other room. She hears Mommy say ‘This was all a mistake!’ And she huddles under her blankets, pulling Mr. Cuddly closer to her chest.

She hears a door slam, and her Mommy is marching away to the helicopter, and there are suitcases being loaded inside. She sees her yellow suitcase is not in the pile, and Daddy is still standing on the roof, not in the helicopter. Her heart skips a beat and she clutches Mr. Cuddly even tighter as she stands beside Daddy and watches Mommy fly away.

_ Does Mommy not love me anymore? _

She is eight and her Daddy is running for Mayor. He’s too busy to spend time with her, so he buys her a phone to say sorry. She takes it, but there is a weird feeling in her chest, like something is missing, and it doesn’t disappear as she sits alone in her room, playing some mindless game. 

Nine, ten, eleven, twelve. Daddy spends less and less time with her, buying more and more gifts to try and make up for his absence. The gifts fill her room, but they don’t fill the empty space in her heart. Sabrina tries, but Chloé knows she doesn’t really like her. She’s only doing it because Chloé gives her gifts too. 

Then Marinette comes along, and Chloé feels her hatred grow. 

_ How come her parents spend time with her?! What makes her so special?  _

_... _

_ Why don’t my parents spend time with me? _

So she huffs and bullies and wraps herself in a cloak of thorns, keeping everyone at arms distance so that she won’t be let down and left alone again. 

She has Adrien, of course, but she knows she is using him. And he lets her use him, moving through the motions like a doll. 

Then Ladybug soars through the sky, catching her as she plummets from Stoneheart’s grasp, high above. Bright blue eyes and signature red, and Chloé watches from below as she flies, wishes and dreams kept secreted away in her heart.

She finds Pollen’s comb, and suddenly her wildest dreams have sprang to life. She is a superhero! She can stand beside Ladybug and Chat Noir, and everyone will love her and her parents will be proud, and maybe now they’ll stay…

But Ladybug is mad, and everyone hates her, and she _knows_ Mommy Mother is already disappointed. So she carves a wall of ice and frost around her heart, and wraps her thorned cloak tighter around herself.

And then a Miracle happens, and Ladybug forgives her, and adds her to the team permanently. And they reveal their identities, and she apologizes to Marinette and Adrien because she knows she was wrong, and they give her a second chance. 

And her heart is racing and she can’t hear properly because the only thing she can understand now is the simple thought rubbing through her brain over and over.

_ Permanently? They’re staying? I’m staying? They won’t leave me..? _

And they are a family now, and she is loved, and there is Kagami, looking at her with that knowing glint in those deep brown eyes, reaching over to pull her into the warmth of her arms, and finally,  _ finally,  _ that empty space is full again. 

—-

She saw the familiar darkness of her closed eyelids again, signaling the mind search was over, but she kept them shut for a moment longer, savoring the memories, the love. 

Only, she didn’t need to savor them, she remembered, because they were right here.

And so she opened her eyes, and saw her friends standing  _ right there, _ arms already outstretched to pull her into their comforting embrace. Grinning, she let two sparkling tears roll down her cheeks. Only two, for the childhood she never fully had, and the family she finally found. 

Kagami was a creature of discipline, and as she closed her eyes, she willed her breath to stay even, her heart to continue its pulse, and her hands to remain steady. 

—-

“Again!” Her mother’s harsh demand cracked through the air like a whip, sending ice skittering down her spine. Her face stung from where it had scraped on the concrete, it’s cold temperature soothing her scratched skin. Her arms trembled, refusing to bear her weight as she struggled to push herself up in time to block the next blow from her mother’s boken. 

With a grunt, she parried and thrust, only to fall flat on her back with a grunt.

“Again!”

A whirl of movement, then her knee screamed with pain-

“Again!”

She stood on shaky feet, raising her foil, only to get knocked down seconds later.

“Again!”

“Again!”

“Again!”

So she rose, and she fell, and she rose again.

Nothing she gave was ever enough. She bled, and she cried, and she worked herself to collapse, only to be rewarded with another training session, harsher criticism, and higher standards for her to meet. Nothing she did was ever enough. She was weighed down by the expectations of her mother.

And then she met Adrien, and she knew they were only forced together for their parent’s benefit, but how she longed for his love. For any love.

So she told herself she loved him, and he loved her, ignoring how she felt nothing as she looked into his eyes. 

She knew she was stubborn, and had a tendency to do things on her own, but even after she messed up as Ryuko Ladybug gave her a second chance.

It was...surprising to say the least. She had expected a scolding, and harsh, cutting, words, but instead she had revived another try, and words of encouragement. She felt a smile tug her lips upward, as she stood and charged into battle. 

And then, to her surprise, she was given a permanent place on her team. They never expected her to work herself to exhaustion, they accepted what she gave, only pushing her gently. And it was after their identity reveal, when they were talking about romance, and crushes, and that sort of thing did she realize she  _ wasn’t _ messed up.

“Well, I’m totally bi,” Marinette giggled from where she lounged on a nearby chaise.

“Really? Nice. I’m lesbian as fuck.” Chloé spoke as she braided her hair.

“Ay, it’s a fellow gay!” Luka called from his seat on the floor.

“Aro and Demiace over here my people!” Adrien exclaimed, throwing up peace signs.

“Lesbian? Bi? What do those mean?” Kagami asked from her perch on the bed.

“Oh! Well bisexual is basically me liking men and women, lesbian means you’re a woman that only likes women, gay is a man that only likes men, and aromantic means you feel no romantic attraction towards someone, and demisexual means you need to form a strong emotional connection with someone before experiencing sexual attraction.” Marinette explained.

“Oh,” Kagami frowned in thought. “So it’s not..bad to like other women?” 

“Of course not!” Chloé exclaimed, looking scandalized at the thought.

Her friends had taken it well.

Her mother, however, did not. Although most Japanese were okay with homosexuality, Tomoe Tsurugi wanted a biological heir to continue their bloodline.

“You’re just confused, Kagami. This is why I don’t like you spending time with those friends of yours. They talk about all these things, and suddenly you start thinking that you are like...that. Stop this foolishness at once.”

She hadn’t raised her voice, but the disdain was clear in her tone. 

And with those words, the fragile shell of joy she had built around herself shattered in the face of rejection.

She opened her eyes, feeling as though someone had reopened her scars and left the wounds bare and bleeding on display.

Her eyes were dry, and the salt of tears was not present on her lips, but she felt bad though she had cried for hours. 

With a small shudder, she grabbed Chloé’s hand and allowed herself to be pulled into a warm embrace.

And then it was Luka’s turn, and there was no hint of nervousness on his face as he closed his eyes.

Scenes burst to life behind his eyelids in a flash of color and sound. 

He was five again, creeping down the hallway on their boat in the direction of the muffled sobbing emanating from his mother’s cabin. 

“Maman?” He questions uncertainly, pushing open the door and allowing a thin ray of light to shine on his mother’s tear-streaked face. “Maman are you okay?”

Anarka’s head jerked up at his voice, hands coming up to wipe at her cheeks.

“I’m fine, baby. Mama’s just feeling a little sad today. Why don’t you go play with Jules, huh?”

“Okay Maman. I love you!” He walks back to his room on small feet, knowing even then, that his mother’s sadness stemmed from larger problems. 

Six years old and he still struggles with speaking to other kids. Miss Adeline says he’s just shy, but he  _ isn’t. _ It’s just hard to find the right words to use. 

So he uses music to speak, and in every strum of his guitar there is a word; in every measure, a sentence; every song is an expression, an exclamation, a lament, that conveys more than words ever could.

He still struggles with the words sometimes, and he focuses on all his friends too much, so sometimes he forgets to focus on himself. But that’s okay, because everyone tells him to be empathetic, and put other people’s needs before his own, so that’s what he does.

And then Ladybug asks him to be Viperion, and he can’t say no. So he accepts, and watches time and time again as his friends and family die before his very eyes, bodies slack, eyes unseeing, blood  _ everywhere _ . But he knows she can’t bear this burden alone, so he keeps marching on. 

And on.

And on.

He opens his eyes to the still-haunted faces of his friends, looking at him with concern.

He gives them a smile to assure them he is fine,  he is not and then turns to Martian Manhunter with a polite expression on his face. 

“Now that we’re all cleared, what’s next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, and Happy Kwanza everyone! Hope your is winter is going well (or as well as it can be given the current circumstances)! Leave a comment if you enjoyed, and come say hi on tumblr @highonchocolate :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which they demonstrate their powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated) New Year y'all!  
> *throws chapter at you and runs away*

“Now that we know you do not intend to attack or harm us, the next order of business is testing and understanding your powers” Diana said, starting off down the hallway. “Batman and Superman will go over the details with you.” 

She led them to a training room where Batman and Superman were already waiting. The five of them filed in after her, looking around and taking in the room. The design was more on the minimalistic side; consisting of plain white walls, void of decoration, with lights embedded into the ceiling. Training mats spread out over half the floor, with more stacked on one side. There were no windows, or glass, and the ceiling rose high above them, at least twenty feet up.

Superman cleared his throat, and their eyes snapped from the walls to him. 

“As Diana most likely told you, we are going to be assessing your powers today. What that means is, you will explain where they come from, as well as demonstrate how they work, if possible, so that we can better understand your abilities.” 

“That all sounds good, but how, exactly, do you want us to demonstrate our powers to you?” Ladybug asked, tilting her head curiously.

“Whatever way feels the most comfortable, as long as you cause no injury to others. And yes, death is considered an injury.”

They looked horrified. 

“We aren't going to kill anyone to demonstrate our skills!” Chat Noir exclaimed, staring at them with wide eyes.

“Well, some of our members didn't realize that when they were assessed.” Superman said, eyes darting away for a second. 

“You can begin now,” Batman growled from where he stood beside Superman, his imposing black silhouette looming over them.

Ladybug blinked up at him. “Uh, alright.” She took a deep breath, before beginning. 

“So, we get our powers from our Miraculi. Our Miraculi takes the form of jewelry, but the shape can change. The jewels are what stay the same, and they have gods bound to them. When we transform, the god that is bound to our jewel will fuse with it, and give us powers. These gods are called Kwamis, and they represent abstract concepts, which is what our powers are based off of.” 

“What kind of abstract concepts?” Superman asked curiously.

“Um, well my Kwami represents Destruction, and there are also Kwamis that represent things like Intuition, Subjection, Evolution...stuff like that.” Chat Noir answered, ticking off his fingers as he listed the examples.

“How many Miraculi are there?” Batman inquired, still looming. “And what concepts do your Miraculi represent?”

Ryuko met his face unflinchingly.

“My Miraculous represents Perfection, Viperion’s represents Intuition, Queen Bee’s represents Subjection, Chat Noir’s as you already know represents Destruction, and its counterpart, the Ladybug Miraculous, represents Creation.”

“They're stored in Miracle Boxes, and it's worth saying there are many of those, actually,” Viperion added, “But the one we have had nineteen Miraculi,” 

Batman nodded once, accepting the answer.

“You said had, past tense,” Diana noted, “What do you mean?”

“Hawkmoth and Mayura stole two Miraculi from the box, the Butterfly brooch, which represents Transmission, and the Peacock brooch, which represents the power of Emotion. They're literally the supervillains we fight, like, daily.” Queen Bee crossed her arms, looking at them incredulously. “How do you not know this? It's literally all over Parisian news when Akuma Attacks occur.” 

“We had it handled Queenie, and my Cure fixes all the damage anyway, so they probably didn't see it as a problem,” Ladybug countered. “Besides,” She glanced at the three older heroes, “You have to deal with stuff like alien invasions, and plots for world domination, not some dude who wants to make a wish.” 

Viperion frowned. “It's more dangerous than that and you know it.” 

She shrugged, looking away. 

“While you are correct that we are busy, that still doesn't excuse that we let this slip our attention,” Superman said.

“Well you're helping us now, so I guess that counts for something,” Chat Noir offered, “And uh, if there aren't any more questions, we can demonstrate our powers now.”

“Go ahead.” Diana indicated the training mats, “Just remember, no injuries!” 

“Okay, so Ryuko, you can go first,” Ladybug turned to Queen Bee, “I know you've been working on recalling your Venom, but for now, just stun her when it's your turn, since she'll already be done demonstrating.”

They nodded, and Ryuko stepped forward, facing the older heroes, and inclined her head in a small bow. 

“I have the Miraculous of the Dragon, and it represents Perfection. It allows me to transform into three elements, wind, water and lighting.” She breathed deeply, planting her feet firmly on the ground.

“Wind Dragon!” 

She shifted into a gust of wind that blew around the room once, before reappearing where she had originally stood.

“Water Dragon!”

She became a stream of water that seeped through the cracks in the training mat into a puddle on the floor, before reappearing on the floor in front of the training mat. 

“Lightning Dragon!”

She turned into a crackling ball of electricity, hovering in midair for a moment, before reverting back to human, panting slightly.

Ladybug grabbed her forearm gently, “You need to recharge, and then sit down. You have food for Longg, right?”

“Yes, but I don’t know where I’m going to detransform and recharge,” She whispered.

“Just ask Diana if there’s a closet or something where you can detransform.” 

Ryuko nodded and walked over to Diana. They spoke quite for a couple moments, before Diana pointed to a door they hadn't noticed when they had arrived. She nodded and walked into the room beyond, as Chat Noir walked forward.

“My Miraculous is the Black Cat, and it represents Destruction. I have two powers, one that allows me to destroy anything I touch, and one that allows me to create corruption in something. I also have enhanced senses.”

Queen Bee sidled up next to Viperion. “Was there a script? I don’t remember there being a script?”

“I think he’s just going off what Ryuko said because she sounded distinguished.” He whispered back.

Chat Noir’s ear twitched, and he had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to hold in laughter.

“I’m not going to demonstrate my second power, though, it’s a bit more dangerous, in a way.” 

He raised one clawed hand before him, “Cataclysm!”

His hand began to seethe with a dark, black energy that had the older heroes falling into defensive positions.

“Can I use it on this?” He indicated a nearby metal bar with the other hand.

“Yes.” Batman nodded, observing intently. With the reassurance, he walked over to the beam and pressed a single claw to the shiny metal. Within seconds, it had corroded and rusted, disintegrating entirely. 

Superman raised his eyebrows. “Impressive.” 

“Heh. Thanks.” Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, stepping back and allowing Queen Bee to come forward. Ryuko walked over as well, standing a few feet away from the blonde heroine.

“I have the Bee Miraculous, which represents Subjection. It gives me the power to paralyze others. I’ll be demonstrating on Ryuko, since she has already demonstrated and recharged.”

Behind them, Chat Noir’s ring beeped once.

She reached down to the striped top, its cord looped around her waist, shouting “Venom!”

It began to pulse with magic in her hand, and she quickly flicked her wrist, sending it spinning at the dragon-themed heroine and catching her between the shoulder blades, leaving a small ring of black and gold. 

It's effects were instantaneous: she stiffened up, her limbs all locking in place. The only things moving were her eyes, and the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

“How long does the paralysis last?” Diana asked, studying Ryuko’s frozen form.

There were two beeps, one from Chat Noor and the other from Queen Bee.

“Until I detransform. But after we use our powers, we only have five minutes until our Kwamis are forced to drop our transformations,” Queen Bee explained. “That'll change once you become an adult, but for now the paralysis only lasts five minutes, max.”

“So after you use your power you have to end the fight within five minutes?” Superman clarified.

Viperion spoke up.

“Well, we can detransform, feed our Kwamis and transform again. And then we can use our powers again. It just takes a few minutes to do all that.”

“Hmm.” Batman’s face seemed thoughtful beneath his cowl.

Two more beeps echoed through the room..

Viperion stepped forward to the mat. Behind him, Ladybug was pushing Queen Bee and Chat Noir towards the door Ruyko had recharged behind, an insistent expression on her face.

“My Miraculous is the Snake, and it represents Intuition. It grants me the power to repeatedly go back a certain amount in time.” He paused as Ryuko unfroze and began to shake the stiffness out of her limbs. Queen Bee must have dropped her transformation. 

“I can't demonstrate it very well here, but in battle if things go wrong, I reset time and warn us before we make that mistake again.”

There was a flash of green and yellow light behind the door as they retransformed

“A useful power.” Batman commented, face unreadable. The other two heroes murmured in agreement, strange expressions on their faces.

He shrugged, faking nonchalance even as the memories of past Akumas turned disastrous flashed through his head. “It's a powerful blessing and a horrible curse.”

His bracelet beeped once, and he stepped away to recharge as Ladybug walked forward.

“I have the Ladybug Miraculous, which represents Creation. I have the power to summon a tool in battle that will help me win, and I can capture Akumas and repair any damage caused in a fight that Ladybug participated in with my Cure.”

“So if you are not part of the fight as Ladybug, you can’t fix the damage?” Diana asked.

“Yeah, basically.” She frowned. “So even if I’m there as a civilian, if I can’t transform before the fight’s over, I can’t do anything to repair the damage.” 

There was a flash of blue, and Viperion walked back over to them, falling into line with the other members of his team behind her.

Shrugging, she gave the older heroes a small smile and grabbed the spotted crimson yoyo at her hip. “But I can now! Lucky Charm!” 

A ladybug-patterned keychain with ‘JL’ emblazoned on it fell into her outstretched palm. She threw it into the air, shouting “Miraculous Ladybug!”

With a whoosh of magic, pink glowing butterflies soared through the room, fixing the rusted beam, and even straightening things that had shifted slightly when Ryuko had called on Wind Dragon. The three older heroes' eyes widened at the display of power.

“That’s a very useful power.” Batman commented, eyeing them assessingly. “Now, we’d like to see your combat skills.  _ Without _ your powers.”  He turned on his heel and walked out the door. 

“Follow me.”

“Do you want us to detransform, or just not use our powers but keep our suits on?” Ryuko asked as they followed the three of them out of the room.

“What additional enhancements do your suits bring?” Batman countered, turning right and striding forward along another hallway.

“Uh, mine gives me night vision and they all give us better reflexes.” Chat Noir piped up from where he brought up the rear.

“Any weapons?” Diana asked.

“Well, I have a lyre.” Viperion offered.

“Do you hit people over the head with it when they get too close?” ” Superman asked as he walked beside them.

Viperion looked appalled. “Of course not! It’s a musical instrument! I would protect it with my life! You never damage your instrument!”

“Okay…” Superman said slowly, turning around and walking backwards so he could face all the Parisian heroes. “What about you all?”

“I have my yoyo, and it’s pretty much indestructible.” Ladybug pointed to the spotted weapon at her hip. “Actually, all our weapons are mainly indestructible. Perks of magic I guess.”

“Oh, and I have my baton!” Chat Noir lifted the weapon in question above his head enthusiastically.

“Spinning top for me.” Queen Bee shrugged and indicated the striped top at her waist.

“Do any of you have  _ traditional  _ weapons?” Diana asked, looking at them incredulously.

“I have my sabre.” Ryuko unsheathed the weapon in question, the light glinting off the unmarred metal.

“A sword.” Diana nodded, “I can work with that.”

“Alright, here we are.” Superman announced, throwing the door open. “Time for your combat skills to be tested!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superman *expecting super cool magical things*: So what are your weapons?! *looks at them excitedly*  
> Luka: I have a musical instrument!  
> Superman *confused, but still expecting cool things*: Do you hit people with it?  
> Luka: *gasps* for shame! dishonor on your cow!  
> Luka *hisses*: _heathen_  
>  Superman *backs away slowly, and turns nervously to the others* what about you all?  
> Marinette: I have a kids toy!  
> Adrien: I have an extendable stick! And it can split into _two_ extendable sticks!  
> Chloé: I have a kids toy but _spinny_!  
> Diana: good lord  
> Diana: how have none of you _died_?!  
> Ryuko: I have a sword  
> Diana: A sane one  
> Diana: Thank the gods


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which there is fight-sparring. _Sparring_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write fight scenes to save my life. Sorry in advance for this heaping pile of trash XD

“Alright, so the rules of the spar are pretty simple.” Diana stood in front of them, arms crossed. She was flanked by Batman and Superman, who waited as she listed out the details. 

“Hits to the face are not off limits, refrain from hair-pulling, no breaking any bones, or causing injuries other than minor bruises.” She paced back and front before them.

“Since you are all heroes, I expect you to fight properly, and not resort to cheap tactics. Are there any questions as to what is allowed and what is not?” 

“Uh, yes.” Ladybug raised her hand, fighting the urge to duck her head nervously when Diana’s gaze landed on her. 

“Go ahead.”

“Is bantering allowed? Because we actually end up doing that a lot during spars.” 

“Bantering is fine. Make sure you tap out when you're done.” She reminded them before standing on the side with the older heroes to watch.

Without further prompting, Ladybug and Chat Noir walked onto the mats. Ryuko, Viperion and Queen Bee stood beside Superman, observing them keenly.

“On my whistle!” Diana called, prompting them to nod in acknowledgement.

Ladybug rolled her shoulders and shifted her weight, sinking into a defensive stance. Across from her, Chat Noir mirrored her stance. He narrowed his eyes in playful anticipation, crouching low to the ground. She lifted her chin slightly in challenge, and he smirked back at her. 

“Ready to get your butt whooped, Alley Cat?”

“You can try, Buggy!” 

Diana's whistle trilled sharply, and the spar began.

Ladybug immediately crouched and swung her leg in an arc. Before her foot could make contact with his legs, Chat Noir was already jumping. He flipped backwards, landing on his feet. There was a dull smack as he landed two quick hits to her ribs and shoulder. She gritted her teeth and punched him in the solar plexus. He sucked in a startled breath, eyes wide. She pushed her advantage, hitting him twice more on the jaw and torso. On her third blow, he brought his arms up and blocked, the punch landing on his forearms. He lashed out, sending several quick strikes towards her face and stomach. She hastily retreated to avoid them, wincing as her shoulder complained. 

“Had enough yet? He teased, inhaling the stench of cleaning supplies as he breathed.

“You're the one panting, not me!” She yelled, launching a kick at his chest. 

He ducked and jumped forward, tackling her face-first onto the mats. She gasped, all her breath knocked out of her. 

“Is that all you got, Bug?” He sat on top of her, one leg in the middle of her back, the other across her knees, grinning cheekily.

She huffed out a laugh, eyes casting about for a way to get out of the pin. 

“Harmless kitten!” She taunted, buying herself time.

“Baby bug!” He called from above her, no doubt wearing a smug smile.

“Scrawny!”

“Tiny!”

“Stalker!” She shot back desperately, trying to get out of his hold.

He inhaled sharply from above her, hands loosening their grip on her arms.

She felt guilt twist in her chest, but ignored it. With a heave, she threw him off and lunged. As he stumbled back, she tackled him, bringing him to the floor with a thud. She quickly pinned him, restraining his arms and pressing him into the ground with her body weight. He didn't even try fighting the hold, simply tapping out the moment she pushed him down.

When she helped him up off his feet, there was no trace of his earlier joy on his face. He looked at her with an unreadable, melancholic expression, before turning away and walking over to the rest of their team. She sighed at his retreating back, feeling guilt twist in her gut, before pushing it away. _He would understand, right?_ She reasoned, _It was just a harmless joke to get out of his hold, that’s all. It’s not like I meant it or anything! Right?_

 _Whatever._ She ignored the small voice in her head chanting _That was wrong. That was wrong._ Walking over to stand beside Queen Bee, she noticed that Chat had stood as far away from her as he could get, in between Batman and Ryuko. She resolved to talk to him about it later, choosing instead to watch as Viperion and Ryuko began their spar. 

* * *

“Alright, that’s it for today.” Diana announced as Ladybug and Queen Bee stepped off the mats. “We’ve seen all that we need to see, and I believe it’s near noon in Paris, so we’re at a good stopping point for today.”

“We’ll use the information we gained from today to set up a training schedule and regime for each of you, and next time we meet, we’ll formally begin your training.” Batman informed them as they walked back to the room with the Zeta Tubes. 

“Do you know when we’ll be meeting next?” Chat Noir asked. Those were the first words he’d spoken since their spar. 

“Most probably in a few weeks, we’ll need to find a time that works for everyone.” Superman explained, holding open the door to the entrance hall for them to walk through.

“Thanks.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“That makes sense.” Viperion agreed, standing beside Ladybug as she prepared the portal. 

“Would you like for us to give you times when we are free?” Ryuko asked over Ladybug’s call of “Voyage!”

“That would be helpful.” Diana said, waving as one by one they stepped through the portal.

“See you soon, then!” Queen Bee called before it shut behind them in a flash of electric blue.

They stood there silently, the five of them, on the Eiffel Tower for a long moment before it was simultaneously broken by their laughter. Even Chat Noir cracked a small smile. 

“Oh my gosh, that was totally nerve wracking!” Queen Bee exclaimed, still laughing.

“Right?!” VIperion agreed. “They’re all so intimidating! I felt like they could see all my past sins!”

“What sins?” Ryuko joked, nudging him playfully.

“Guys!” Queen Bee exclaimed, “It’s noon! Let's get lunch!”

“Sure!” Chat Noir agreed from where he leant against one a support girder. “But, ah, you three go on ahead. I need to talk to Ladybug for a sec.”

“Alright! See you in ten?” Viperion checked.

“See you in ten.” He confirmed.

As soon as they’d left, he slumped against the beam, head turned away from her. 

“Let’s talk on the roof.” Ladybug suggested, pointing to Chloé’s hotel.

He followed her without complaint, landing on the roof and detransforming.

He turned away as she dropped her transformation, looking out at the skyline instead.

“Adrien?” She asked, tilting her head curiously. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes!” He snapped, turning around to glare at her. “Something is wrong!”

“Well what is it then?” She crossed her arms, annoyance seeping into her tone at his harshness. “I don't have time to deal with your little temper tantrums!”

“That!” He yelled, gesticulating wildly. “That is the problem! You keep acting like I'm just a stupid sidekick-fanboy hybrid that's obsessed with you! We're partners! Or at least, we're supposed to be! But it's hard for me to feel like your equal when you say things like you did back there! You called me a stalker-”

“Well you are!” Marinette interrupted, anger rising. She waved her arm in the air. “You have your little...Ladybug shrine or whatever all up in your room-yes, I've seen it!-and you’ve literally sat out on a battle because you were mad that I didn't love you back!”

He threw his hand up in the air, annoyance written on every line of his body. “That was in the past! Newsflash, it isn't all about you! I stopped harassing you to go on dates, and I don't have a shrine for you anymore! I'm aromantic demisexual, and I. Do. Not. Love. You! Not like that, at least!” 

He jabbed his finger at her accusingly. “And stop acting like you're a saint as well! You literally spent your free time stalking me around the whole city of Paris and concocting insane plans to go on a date with me!” 

She took a step back in shock, her feelings jumbling together into a roiling knot of shame and anger at his rage-filled accusations. 

“You had a literal _pull down chart_ of my entire schedule in your _room_ and an entire _wall_ covered in my pictures!” He ranted. “Do you know how creepy that is?! Do you know how unsafe that made me feel?! Knowing that one of my closest friends was obsessed with me? It literally rattled my world! I apologized for what I did to you, all the harassment and ignoring your situation, but you-you just shoved your mistakes under the rug like they never happened! Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, you always try to rationalize a lot of the mistakes you make! There’s always some explanation or the other. And that's just so... _argh_!” 

He paced around the room, pulling at his hair in anger and frustration. 

“Not to mention, you think _your_ life is hard?! At least your parents loved you! The only person that loved me was my mother, and she fucking _died_ okay? My dad was an emotionally repressed asshole, who knew nothing about showing affection in an understandable way, and he fucked me up! Badly! Like, I’m literally touch deprived. He consciously knew that being alone all the time while dealing with grief can fuck a child up. And he still left me alone! After my mom died, I can _count on one hand_ the number of hugs I’ve gotten in that household. _One hand_!” He shouted, eyes wild, chest heaving.

She felt herself getting defensive, her anger rising like a tidal wave. “Oh yeah?! Boo-hoo the poor rich baby didn't get some hugs from Daddy. Get over yourself! My friends, who I've known since we were like, five, voluntarily beat me up! Several times! You couldn't possibly know how that feels!”

“You're right I couldn't!” He yelled, face screwed up in anger. “I couldn't because I've never been to school! My entire life is planned and thought out! I have no say in _anything,_ I have literally zero independence! My whole life is in my Father and Nathalie’s hands! So no, I don't know how that feels!” 

“And you know what Adrien?!” She shouted back, not bothering to control her voice.

“My life is pretty hard! I'm dealing with bullying at school, homework, commissions, patrols almost every night, as well as trying to keep my identity secret from my parents, because they like to check up on me!”

“Oh yeah?! Well, guess what?! Your leaving made Lila that much more comfortable with hanging off me! She constantly grabs me, pulls me around, she’s _kissed me without my consent!_ You left, and she didn’t have to restrain herself anymore! And god forbid I tell anybody, because we all know they’re under her spell! And my father?! Hah!” He laughed, but there was no humor behind it.

“He’d just tell me to suck it up! Also, have you forgotten that I take almost all the hits for you?! Because I haven't! I take all of them! All of them!” He whirled around, glaring at her.

“I've died so many times! For you! And I remember _exactly_ what it feels like, because I don't have the luxury of a mind wipe from your magical healing cure! So don't come here saying I don't know what it feels like to be bullied, unless you want me throwing this back in your face too!”

She inhaled sharply, ignoring the pain in her chest from his words. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she pulled out Kaalki’s glasses and prepared to portal back to Gotham. “You know what?! I can't deal with this right now. I'm leaving.”

“Stop running from your problems!” He shouted from behind her, the rest of his words cut off as she shut the portal behind her and collapsed on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir:*casually sparring*  
> Ladybug: *calls him a stalker, casually ignoring that he's the reformed creep and _she's_ the stalker  
> Chat Noir: *is hurt, decides to just...not*  
> \--after they leave--  
> The Team:*decides to get lunch, steadfastly ignoring the tension between their co-leaders*  
> Chat Noir:*faking a smile and waving cheerily* you go on ahead!  
> The Team:*continues to ignore the tension, fake smiles and leaves*  
> Chat Noir: ...  
> Ladybug: *thinks she knows what this is about, hopes its not what she thinks its about*  
> Ladbug: *awkwardly* Soo...uh, you wanna talk about it?  
> Chat Noir:*dumps a heaping pile of his angst on her head*  
> Ladybug: *flees, still covered in his angsty feels*
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day! Don't forget to come say hi on [tumblr](https://highonchocolate.tumblr.com)!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which both Mari and Adrien have teeny-tiny little mental breakdowns. Okay maybe not teeny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...so trashy...I am unbelievably ashamed of this oh my gosh. Yeah, this chapter was not working with me, but I managed to get it out! Small victories amirite?

“Spots off.” She muttered, face mashed into the soft mattress. _Maybe if I just stay like this, I'll eventually sink low enough to become one with my bed._ She thought, steadfastly ignoring the disapproval she felt radiating from her Kwami. 

Stretching, her fingers fumbled for the switch on the lamp before she flicked it, filling the room with soft light. 

Adrien's words looped through her mind. 

_Your leaving made Lila that much more comfortable with hanging off me!_

_Your leaving made Lila that much more comfortable with hanging off me!_

_Your leav一_

_Shut! Up! Shut up! It's not true. It's not my fault. It's not._ _It's not!_ She screamed, trying to drown out the dark voice in her mind repeating Adrien's words back to her again and again.

“Ugh, Tikki.” She groaned, words muffled by her pillow. “That was a disaster!” 

She rolled into her back and stared at the dark ceiling, brain not comprehending her surroundings. Her mind was whirling with her body white一hot with embarrassment and anger. 

“Ugh! I don't know why一He never hinted一I didn't know that he was feeling this way!” She waved her arms angrily above her face, trying to explain as she stumbled over her words. 

“I don't know, Tikki,” she sighed, running a hand down her face. 

“I guess I never realized exactly how much he's been through.” She looked down guiltily at the quiet, shameful admission. _Becoming one with the bed sounds pretty appealing right now._

“I always assumed he was fine, he was always so happy, always joking around, how did I not see it?”

“Marinette, I think the both of you need to talk some things out.” Tikki told her, not bothering to mince their words. “You'd both been dancing around the deeper implications of your reveal ever since it happened last year, and it was bound to blow up in your faces after a while.”

“Honestly,” they confide, “I was expecting it to happen much sooner.”

“Tikki!” Marinette snapped, pushing herself into a sitting position and crossing her legs. 

“Right, sorry.” They sobered up, flying forward to hover in front of her face. She locked eyes with them, her sad blue stare rising to meet that wise, ancient gaze. 

“This lack of communication, and the unspoken words that lie between you will only serve to push you two farther apart. You are two halves of one whole, yin and yang, balance incarnate. As soulmates, it is your duty to support each other. The weaker your bond, the weaker you are inside.” Their eyes burned with intensity, asking her, begging her, to understand.

Marinette dropped her head into her palms, looking through her fingers at the soft red duvet beneath her. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. A white hot ball of anger tightened on her chest at the words of the Kwami. God, she was just so _tired_. 

“Tired of what, Marinette?” Tikki asked. She must have spoken out loud, then. 

At the question, she felt the tightly compressed ball of anger squeeze tighter, and tighter, and tighter, until一

She snapped.

“I'm so fucking tired of _everything_!” She lifted her head to glare at the ceiling, voice breaking as she struggled to reign in her tears. 

“Tired of all the responsibility, the pressure, from everyone! From you! All anyone expects from me is perfection! God forbid I screw up, or I'll have all of you on my case! And let's not forget that I never asked for any of this in the first place!” She wiped furiously at her damp cheeks, batting away the warm paws reaching out to brush her cheeks.

 _“Don't touch me!”_

She stood up in anger, face twisted with fury and sadness. “The only reason I'm here is because some old man decided that since I pulled him out of the middle of the road, I had to be a hero!”

She suddenly collapsed onto the floor as though the fight had been drained out of her, pressing her forehead to the smooth wood as her body shook with quiet sobs.

“I can't deal with all this pressure, Tikki,” she whispered, her hushed confession loud in the silent room. “All the一all the expectations...I just can't.” 

“Oh Marinette…” Tikki cuddled close, humming comfortingly. “I'm sorry if I made it seem like a pressure or an expectation. But you do need to talk. And you both need to apologize. You said a lot of hurtful things一”

“Me?!” She interrupted, bolting upright onto her knees to stare incredulously at the Kwami. “Tikki! Why me?! You heard what he said! He said that since I left, Lila decided to feel him up more! How is that my fault?!” 

“一to each other.” They finished, fixing her with an unimpressed look. “Wait to hear what I have to say before you jump to conclusions.”

She sat back on her heels, feeling chastised.

“And that isn't your fault. He was angry, you both were, so you lashed out at each other. Anger can make you especially cruel and vicious. Boo一hoo the poor rich baby didn't get some hugs from Daddy? Marinette, that was too far. Just like how him blaming you for Lila's actions was also uncalled for. He’s been through a lot, as have you. You both need to work this out.”

“I know.” She felt tears prick at her eyes again. Her anger had vanished, leaving a knot of guilt and shame in its wake. It was an ugly feeling, and she hated her situation _so much_ in that moment. 

_Oh Adrien, what have we become?_

“I know,” she repeated, glancing over at her friend. “We need to fix this, fix our relationship.” 

Sighing, she flopped back into her bed. “But I hate being the bigger person.” 

Tikki laughed quietly, flying over to her nightstand and coming back with her phone clutched in their paws. Marinette let out a small oof as they dropped it on her stomach. 

“Text him.” They told her sternly, crossing their paws. 

“I'm getting to it!” She retorted, opening up her phone. As she clicked on her messaging app, a notification popped up. 

**Adrien**

_Message [Now]_

She clicked on it with some trepidation, opening up their chat.

**Adrien**

_Hey [Sent 6:56 AM]_

Hesitating, she glanced at Tikki, who nodded encouragingly. Her phone pinged again, and she turned her gaze to the screen.

**You**

_Hey [Sent 6:56 AM]_

**Adrien**

_Im sorry for what I said [Sent 6:57 AM]_

**You**

_Im sorry for what I said too [Sent 6:57 AM]_

She paused, considering the best way to word her thoughts.

**You**

_Tikki thinks we should talk [Sent 6:57 AM]_

_(_ **_Adrien_ ** _is typing…)_

**Adrien**

_Do you? [Sent 6:57 AM]_

She inhaled sharply at the question, mulling it over in her head. Did she really want to talk about it?

Nodding to herself, she typed out her reply.

**You**

_Yes [Sent 6:58 AM}_

**Adrien**

_Over the phone or in person? [Sent 6:58 AM]_

She tapped out a reply, deleted it, and then retyped it.

**You**

_Phone is easiest [Sent 6:58 AM]_

**Adrien**

_Okay [Sent 6:58 AM]_

_When? [Sent 6:58 AM]_

**You**

_Not right now [Sent 6:58 AM]_

_It's pretty early over here [Sent 6:59 AM]_

_Maybe in a few hours? [Sent 6:59AM]_

**Adrien**

_Okay [Sent 7:00 AM]_

As if on cue, her alarm started blaring. With a sigh, she turned it off, pushing herself off the bed and making her way into the bathroom on tired limbs to start the day.

* * *

After the portal had closed in a flare of blue, Adrien had swore loudly and kicked the wall in front of him. Cursing at the new pain flaring from his foot, he transformed and returned to the Agreste Mansion, immediately turning and collapsing onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he’d let their argument from earlier loop through his head. 

_一don't have time to deal with your little temper tantrums!一_

_一stop acting like you're a saint一_

_一pull-down chart of my schedule一_

_一count on one hand一_

_一get over yourself!一_

_一you left一_

_一take all the hits for you!一_

_一can't deal with this right now一_

His ears had felt like they had been stuffed with cotton; he heard nothing but static. He saw his vision blur, felt something warm trail down both cheeks. He vaguely registered that his chest was heaving as he gasped for breath, but it all seemed insignificant compared to what he had done barely thirty minutes ago.

_What have you done What have you done What have you done一_

He heard a faint, panicked voice calling his name, sounding as though it came from far, far away. He latched onto the sound, using it to pull himself back to full consciousness.

“一Kid? Kid? Adrien!” Plagg hovered in front of him, whiskers twitching agitatedly. 

“Plagg?” He had rasped, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Yeah kid, what’s wrong?” 

“I think I messed up, Plagg,” his voice broke on another sob, and he brought his shaking palms to his face to wipe away the tears staining his face.

“Kid…” The Kwami had looked pained, flying over at his admission to rub their head against his in comfort. 

“Adrien…” 

They paused, trying to phrase their words properly.

“What happened back there wasn’t just your fault. Both you and Pigtails were angry at each other, and at what has been happening, and it all erupted. Like Mount Vesuvius, way back when.”

It was a lame joke, and a terrible analogy, but it coaxed a hoarse laugh out of the teenager’s hunched form.

“I just...I feel really bad Plagg, but I also don’t regret telling her some of that stuff.” He confessed, looking down at his lap.

“Okay…” They said slowly, “You said you don’t regret telling Pigtails some things. What _do_ you regret telling her?”

At the question, leaf green eyes had once again filled with sparkling tears, rolling down his cheeks with trails of silver. “I一I said that Lila harassing me was her fault! But it’s not! It’s nobody’s fault but Lila’s! How could I have just said that to her, Plagg?” He asked desperately, looking sadly up at the Kwami.

“Aw, kid, sometimes when you’re mad, you say things you don’t mean just so that you can hurt the other person. You feel ugly and mean, and you take it out on them.” Plagg gazed at him solemnly, trying to convey their thoughts.

“...When did you get so wise, Plagg?” Adrien had asked, a sad smile playing across his face.

“Kid, I was always wise,” they retorted, smirking at him. “My wisdom just chooses to show itself every century or so.”

‘Well, what does your infinitely wise self think I should do, then?” Adrien asked, falling backwards onto the bed with a sigh.

“Apologize.” Plagg said bluntly, nodding towards his phone where it lay on his desk. “She said a lot of cruel things to you, but sometimes it’s best to forgive.”

“I guess.” He had sighed, sliding off the bed to grab his phone. Unlocking it, he smiled down at his wallpaper, a selfie of the five of them in the park, before opening up his messaging app. He clicked on Marinette’s contact and then froze, fingers stilling over the lit screen. _What do I say?_

Plagg curled up on his shoulder in silent support, nuzzling him softly. 

**You**

_Hey [Sent 12:56 PM]_

He looked over at Plagg, eyes wide. “I just sent it. And it was the stupidest text ever.” 

“Did you apologize?” They asked, looking at his phone screen.

“No!” He had yelled, sounding panicked.

“Quick, say you’re sorry!” The Kwami urged, nudging him insistently.

As he began typing, his phone vibrated with a notification.

**Marinette**

_Hey [Sent 12:56 PM]_

“Apologize!’ They hissed as he fumbled for the send button.

“I’m trying to send it!”

“Let me proofread it!”

“Get off, Plagg!”

**You**

_I'm sorry for what I said [Sent 12:57 PM]_

**Marinette**

_I'm sorry for what I said too [Sent 12:57 PM]_

_(_ **_Marinette_ ** _is typing…)_

She said she’s sorry too!”

“I’m right here kid, I can see it myself.” The Kwami had responded drily. “Now ask her about that conversation.”

“Calm down, I will!” He said, typing out a question. 

“Oh wait hold on, she already asked.”

**Marinette**

_Tikki thinks we should talk [Sent 12:57 PM]_

He read the text, feeling his doubt rising. He didn’t care if _Tikki_ wanted to talk he did , he wanted to know what _she_ thought! Did she not want to? Is that why she said only Tikki wanted them to talk?!

**You**

_Do you? [Sent 12:57 PM]_

_(_ **_Marinette_ ** _is typing…)_

**Marinette**

_Yes [Sent 12:58 PM]_

He exhaled in relief, his shoulders loosening.

**You**

_Okay [Sent 12:58 PM]_

_When? [Sent 12:58 PM]_

**Marinette**

_Not right now [Sent 12:58 PM]_

_It's pretty early over here [Sent 12:59 PM]_

_Maybe in a few hours? [Sent 12:59 PM]_

**You**

_Okay [Sent 1:00 PM]_

Adrien sighed and shut off his phone, glancing at the time as he plugged it into the charger. 12:17 AM. It had been eleven hours since their conversation, and Marinette still hadn’t called. Logically, he knew that there was a time difference, and that it was around six in the evening for Marinette, but that didn’t keep him from getting antsy. With another glance at the clock, he clicked play on the next episode of Avatar, settling in to watch as Zuko and Sokka infiltrated the Boiling Rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien: *simultaneously freaking out over their argument*  
> Plagg and Tikki: *do their best to not physically slap sense into those two*  
> Marinette and Adrien: uggg i dont wanna be the bigger personnnn  
> Adrien: *actually sucks it up and is the bigger person*  
> Marinette: *pleasantly surprised, texts back*  
> Marinette and Adrien: *proceed to have the most awkward apology texting conversation in the history of apologetic texting conversations*  
> Marinette: ill call you later!  
> ~11 hours later~  
> Adrien: *still waiting*


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which there are apologies and inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this chapter refused to work with me, but I tried my best to make it seem not super abrupt.   
> And with that apology/confession out of the way, you can proceed to reading this trash chapter! (Even though most of you probably skipped this entire note anyway)

It was nearly an hour later that his phone rang, his ringtone loudly cutting though the peaceful quiet that had descended upon the room. Swearing, he jumped up to turn it off before anyone heard, wincing at the screen’s brightness. Marinette’s name flashed across the screen, and he fumbled to accept the call, pressing the button and holding the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” He asked, trying to slow his pounding heart. 

“...Adrien?” Marinette’s voice asked hesitantly in his ear.

“Hi ‘Nette一”

“I'm so sorry!” She blurted out, unintentionally interrupting him. The words seemed to spill from her mouth, a torrent of apologies she couldn't have stopped if she tried.

“I should have realized how you felt, I should have known how much you were hurting. I'm so, so, incredibly sorry that I didn't treat you properly. I saw you as a useless sidekick, and I forgot that we’re partners. You're  _ not _ less than me. You are my equal, and my best friend. It was so wrong of me to treat you that way, and I know my actions are inexcusable.” She paused, recollecting her thoughts. Adrien waited patiently on the other end, not interrupting her apology. 

“I knew, god, I  _ know  _ how much of an asshole your dad is, Adrien, and I一 I used that to hurt you, because I knew it would hurt you and I一” She took a shaky breath, the sound crackling over the speakers.

“I wanted to hurt you.” Is the quiet admission, shameful and horrified. He nearly dropped his phone in surprise at the confession, eyes wide in shock. As much as he had known it, it still hurt to hear it out loud. One of his best friends had used one of his weaknesses against him, knowing exactly how much it would hurt him. 

She took his silence as an invitation to continue, voice clogging with tears. “I don’t know why I was so mean, I mean I did, but like, I just...I don’t know why I said any of that. I wish...I wish I had seen how much you were hurting.” She repeated, guilty and sad. “And I’m so so sorry Adrien. I’m so incredibly一”

“Marinette!” He interrupted, cutting off her slew of apologies. “It's okay. I forgive you.” He hesitated, “but I can’t forget.” He told her unapologetically, hoping she would understand.

“I...I get that.” She said, “And I’m going to do my best to make it up to you.”

“If you want to make it up to me just...try not to say stuff like that, to anyone. And you know..” He trailed off, waiting for her to fill in the blanks

“Yeah, treat you the way you should have been treated all along?” She asked. “I'll do that. And if I can’t do it right, I’ll learn.” She added determinedly.

“Thank you.” Adrien told her, sincerity filling his tone. “For trying”

She felt the tears that had been welling spill over, cascading down her cheeks in a waterfall of silver. “Thank you for giving me the chance to try.”

He smiled, a small, sad thing. “Yeah.”

They sait in silence for a moment, just listening to the other’s breathing over the phone, before Adrien suddenly spoke up.

“Actually, I wanted to give you an apology of my own. I shouldn't have said it was your fault that Lila was harassing me. It isn't. If it's anyone's fault it's hers. It was wrong of me to blame you for that, and I'm sorry.” 

“I'm sorry if I made you feel like your problems weren't as valid, or if I made you think you had to keep it all inside.” She told him, wishing she was there to give him a hug. 

“I think we're all entitled to expressing our emotions.” Adrien remarked quietly, staring out through his windows at the Parisian skyline. “Me, you, our team...all of us.”

“Yeah,” she discreetly wiped away the few tears that had escaped during their conversation, sitting cross legged on her bed as they talked. 

“Too bad that’s been taken from us.”

Adrien was quiet for a while, his breathing the only sound from his end. 

“Once we defeat Hawkmoth, what do we do from there? Bunnix said there was a future Hawkmoth, and I don’t want to keep doing this forever. I want to do...so much more than this.” He finally said, voice hushed as though sharing a terrible secret.

“I know. I don’t think...I don’t think I could go through all of this again.” She confessed. “I’m so scared.”

“Well, I guess we’ll be scared together.” He offered, by her side even an ocean away.

She huffed out a laugh. She was lucky to have him. Even if she didn’t deserve his friendship. 

“I swear once this is done I’m going to take these jewels and stick them exactly back where they came from.” From where she had been hovering above her head, Tikki giggled and reached down to hit her forehead with their paws. 

“Hey!” She smiled as they scowled playfully at her, turning her attention back to her phone as Adrien spoke.

“Oh yeah definitely. I love Plagg, and I’m sure you love Tikki, but I can’t wait for the day we don’t have to save Paris from complete and utter destruction every other day.”

“Oh same.” 

They sat in silence again, but this time it was less awkward, more comfortable. They each understood what the other was trying to say.

“Sorry Mari but I have to go.” Adrien said eventually, turning over to check the time. “It’s already one am over here.”

“Gotta get that beauty sleep,” She teased. “Bye Adrien.”

“Bye Mari.”

There was a click as the line disconnected. With a sigh, Marinette tossed her phone onto her bed, reaching over to her abandoned sketchbooks and pens. Flipping through the last few pages, she stared at the half-finished scrawls of outfits for the five of them. She remembered tossing them to the side as her inspiration came and went, uncaring if they wrinkled or tore as she angrily shoved them away. 

As she continued to look at them, she felt her creativity begin to rise.  _ If I added a few ruffles here, and shortened the skirt...maybe purple? Ew, definitely no plaid. Oh and this one could have a hat! But like...a beret, not a bowler hat. Maybe made with netting instead of solid cloth? Navy stones! _

Determined, she sharpened her pencils and began to sketch, barely erasing as the lines flowed from her hand, forming shapes and designs.

Four hours later, she came out of her haze, blinking confusedly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room around her. She squinted at the clock and stifled a yelp at the time blinking cheerily at her in red LEDs. Was it eleven pm already?! Ignoring it for the moment, she turned back to the designs spread across her desk, and allowed her lips to curve into a satisfied smile as she took in the lines and colors spread across the pages. 

She grabbed her phone, turning on the desk light and adjusting her papers as she snapped pictures of her sketches. Fidgeting with excitement, she sent them to the group chat. 

**You**

_ Designs for us! [Sent 11:22 PM] _

_ (AdrienSketch.IMG) [Sent 11:22 PM] _

_ (LukaSketch.IMG) [Sent 11:23 PM] _

_ (ChloeSketch.IMG) [Sent 11:23 PM] _

_ (KagamiSketch.IMG) [Sent 11:23 PM] _

_ (MariSketch.IMG) [Sent 11:23 PM] _

Their responses would come sporadically as they each woke up and checked their messages. Remembering that, she turned off the lights and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 

* * *

Her dreams were blessedly nightmare-free, and she woke up thankful for the uninterrupted night. Unlocking her phone, she saw several message notifications from their chat, opening and reading through them as she walked into the bathroom.

**Kagami**

_ Beautiful! [Sent 12:15 AM] _

_ These look so cute, Mari!!! [Sent 12:15 AM] _

**Adrien**

_ Kagami’s right Mari, these are amazing! [Sent 1:02 AM] _

**Luka**

_ ^^Yeah, what they both said. [Sent 1:02 AM] _

**Adrien**

_ Also, I see you [Sent 1:03 AM] _

**Luka**

_ These are awesomeee! [Sent 1:03 AM] _

**Adrien**

_ That was not subtle at all [Sent 1:03 AM] _

**Luka**

_ What? [Sent 1:04 AM] _

_ Ohh I see it now [Sent 1:05 AM] _

_ Very funny Mari [Sent 1:05 AM] _

**Chloe**

_ Oooh Nettie so cuteee!!! [Sent 2:36 AM] _

_ I like the removable cat ears on the hoodie lmao [Sent 2:36 AM] _

**Kagami**

_ Right? [Sent 2:53 AM] _

_ Favorite part of Adrien’s design. [Sent 2:53 AM] _

**Adrien**

_ ^^ [Sent 3:04 AM] _

**Luka**

_ ^^ [Sent 3:16 AM] _

**You**

_ Lol I was wondering if youd spot that [Sent 8:22 AM] _

_ Im trying to see if i can add anything similar to all of yours [Sent 8:22 AM] _

_ Im definitely open to suggestions :D [Sent 8:23 AM] _

With that, she turned off her phone and headed downstairs, ready to relax and enjoy her weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette: *have totally unrealistic emotional conversation*  
> Adrien:*on the verge of passing out due to sleep dep* mkay bed time bye  
> Marinette:*scribbling frantically* must...make...apology...outfit


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which there is fluffy fluff fluff stuffs.

The next few days flew by in a blur, and before she knew it, it was the weekend again. 

She woke on Saturday to the sound of a blood curdling shriek, and mad laughter. Jolting up in bed she looked around frantically, before diving under the thick blankets to hide. Her door slammed open, and she held her breath. 

“Hey Marinette!” A friendly voice called out.

Peeking out from her huddled cocoon, she saw Dick standing in the doorway, grinning nervously. “I’m so sorry if I woke you up. But, uh, can I hide in here?” He looked away sheepishly. “I kinda scared Tim awake, and he’s gonna murder me if he finds me.”

She laughed. “So that's what all the noise was about. Yeah sure, you can hide in here. But it's not my fault if Tim catches you.” She warned, clambering out of bed. 

“Thanks!” Dick yelled as she shut the bathroom door behind her. 

“No problem!” She hollered back, turning on the sink. 

When she emerged, Dick was nowhere to be found. She hadn’t heard anyone enter, and judging by the faint yells she could hear, Tim hadn’t found him yet. Shrugging, she grabbed her phone and left, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

When she walked into the kitchen, she was greeted with the sight of a fuming Tim glaring at his food as though it had personally offended him. Behind him, Jason had a hand pressed to his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. Damian was standing beside him, a faintly amused smile playing around the edges of his lips. When she walked in, he met her eyes and nodded in greeting, slightly surprised, she blinked at the younger teen before grinning widely at him. 

“一opened my eyes and there was a goddamn  _ werewolf mask _ less than two inches from my face!” Tim shouted, making Jason laugh harder. 

“Language, Master Tim.” Alfred reprimanded as he walked into the room.

“Sorry Alfred.” Jason’s muffled laughter grabbed his attention again and he sputtered. “What一stop laughing Jason!”

“What’s going on?” Marinette asked, trying not to smile.

“Marinette! Someone who will actually understand my sadness!” Tim cried, swiveling to face her. “So, you know how Monday’s Halloween, right?”

“Uh...yeah?”

“So, Dick, being the asshole he is一”

“ _ Language, _ Master Tim.”

“一Sorry Alfie. Anyway, that weekend, or the weekend closest to it, Dick likes to pull pranks一or as I call it scare people shitless一”

“ _ Master Tim.” _

“Sorry!” Tim called, before continuing. “一Because he’s annoying like that, and this morning was my turn to get pranked.” He huffed, glaring at nothing.

“Oh, that sucks.” She said, nodding her head sympathetically, fighting giggles.

“Exactly!” He pointed at her, then glared at the other two. “See? This is kindness!”

“Sure Tim-Tam.”

“Whatever you say, Timothy.”

“So, what did he do?” Marinette asked curiously.

“He woke me up at fu一freaking seven in the morning on a Saturday with the sound of someone screaming!” He complained, waving his cereal spoon angrily. “I thought somebody was getting murdered!” 

“Oh yikes, I never wake up before eight on the weekends. Sleep is precious.” She laughed.

“Coffee is precious.” He shot back, grinning. “Anyway, when I woke up there was a werewolf mask in front of my face. So then I woke everyone else up一”

“一screamed so loud you woke us up is more accurate.” Damian mumbled.

“一Eh. Same difference.” He shrugged.

“Not really.”

“Shh, you.” He waved him away. “I woke everyone else up, and now we’re looking for Dick.”

“You’re looking for Dick.” Jason said, biting into a banana. “The rest of us are eating breakfast.”

“Fine.” Tim conceded. “I’m looking for Dick.”

“And now I’m going to watch a movie.” Jason stood, tossing his empty peel into the trash can. “Dames, Mari, want to come with?”

“Yes.”

“Uh, sure.” Marinette got up to follow the two of them, then turned to Tim. “Will you be fine looking or Dick on your own?” She asked.

“Huh?” Tim looked at her. “Yeah I’ll be fine. I’m not even mad, it’s just the principle of the thing, ya know?” 

“Not really, but okay!” She grinned before dashing after Jason and Damian. 

“Wait up you two! I don't want to get lost!” 

They were in the theater room, a dark blend of cream seating with cherry and ebony accents, arguing over what to watch. 

Jason grabbed the remote, holding it high out of Damian's reach. “The Nightmare before Christmas is fucking amazing!”

“The animation is horrendous! How to Train Your Dragon is obviously better, Todd!” Damian snarled, stepping on his foot and using it as leverage to wrestle it from his grasp.

Jason smirked. “You know what, you little gremlin? Let's have our guest decide.” He glanced over at where Marinette stood in the doorway.

“Hey Mari,” he called, “Pick a movie: The Nightmare before Christmas, or How to Train Your Dragon.” 

Marinette’s eyes went wide, and she waved her arms in front of her in panic. “No! It's really fine. You guys can just compromise or something. Or you could ask Tim or Bruce or Alfred for their opinion! Or Dick when you find him! Besides, I kinda don't know what those are.” She mumbled quietly, missing both of their gobsmacked expressions as she looked away.

Damian and Jason made eye contact with each other, nodding solemnly. “That will not do, Dupain-Cheng. Clearly, we must watch both.” Damian said, already climbing down from Jason's back.

“Both?” She asked, sliding down into a plush armchair. “Are you sure?”

“Definitely, Mari.” Jason said, throwing himself onto the L-shaped couch. “This is a goddamn tragedy, that’s what it is.”

“Me not watching those movies is a tragedy?” She asked, laughing.

“A great one.” Damian joked, plopping down beside Jason on the couch. 

“A great tragedy? Okay.” She shook her head incredulously, fighting a smile as the opening credits began to play on the screen. 

The best part of the movie was when Marinette rose and began shouting passionately at Dr. Finkelstein, even letting out a cheer when Sally managed to get away一even if it was only briefly. She even got misty eyed at the ending, almost squealing at the final cemetery scene.

“So, Mari, what were your thoughts?” Jason asked after the movie ended, noting her awed expression with a triumphant smirk.

“It was so interesting! The concept of holiday towns, and stealing Christmas was so cool! Jack was very passionate, but also very sad inside, which was so amazing because that added a lot of depth to his character!” She rambled enthusiastically. “Zero was definitely my favorite, though.” 

“Zero? Oh the doggo.” Jason nodded. “I can respect that.”

“Zero was my favorite as well.” Damian admitted, making eye contact and offering a half-smile, similar to the one he had given her earlier in the kitchen.

“Animals club for the win!” Marinette held her hand out for a high five, grinning when he obliged and smacked her palm with his own.

“Next up is How to Train Your Dragon!” Jason announced, doing a double-take as Dick walked in, covered in bright pink Silly String. “Damn, Dickie.” He gave the older man an incredulous look. “What happened to you?” 

“Tim found me, and decided to get his revenge by spraying me in the most obnoxious color of Silly String he could find. Joke’s on him: I like this color.” 

Damian snorted. “Only you, Grayson.” 

“Are you doing anything to get back at Tim?” Marinette asked curiously, laughing at his messy appearance.

“Oh yeah.” Dick smirked. “Replaced his coffee with decaf, and I hid his energy drinks. He was rapidly approaching the hallucination stage of sleep deprivation.” 

He paused, looking up at the ceiling. “Actually, I think we'll be hearing the effects of that right about...now.”

”DICK!” There was a loud shriek from the floor above them, followed by the thump of a body hitting the floor.

“And that would be Timmers passing out.” Dick looked extremely self-satisfied.

“Better get him into bed and pray for forgiveness, Richard.” Damian warned, laughing at the panicked expression that crossed his oldest brother's face.

“Oh shiitake mushrooms.” Dick raced out of the room. “I'll see you later if I survive!” The rest of his words faded out as he dashed up the stairs. 

Marinette looked worried. “Tim will be okay, right? That noise sounded pretty concerning.”

“Eh, he'll be fine.” Jason shrugged, queuing up How to Train Your Dragon. “Let's enjoy the relative peace while it lasts.”

“Agreed.” Damian said, snuggling into his hoodie as the movie began to play. 


End file.
